Egyptian Love
by Tara1993
Summary: Atem celebrates his 18th birthday, but this means he's of proper age to marry. To bad he's in love with a Harem dancer named Tara but is not allowed to marry her because of social statas. better than it sounds I just sux at summarys. Finally complete!
1. Intorductions and a story

**Ok so this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic. I hope u like it!!!! (Oh by the way I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...sadley)**

Golden brown, Brilliant Blue and a wonderful green. These are the colors most seen, this was Egypt. But today there were more amazing colors all around, and all over you could hear people celebrating and enjoying themselves. This was a holiday because today was the 18th birthday of Prince Atem, Pharaoh of Egypt.

The palace shown with a special regal-ness today. In the throne room many of the Prince's friends assembled to share in the happy occasion and also to watch some entertainment. The harem girls, easily the 4 most well known girls in Egypt. Layla the oldest was 19 years old and had been a dancer for longer than any of the other girls. Kiya was 18 years old and was a dancer for 5 years now. Ifenanu was 17 and had been a dancer for 4 years, and then there was Tara she was also 17 years old and had been a dancer for 4 years. She had known Ifenanu since they were kids. They were best friends and did everything together!

The girls danced gracefully around the room as the prince talked with his guests and watched. There beautiful outfits sparkled with the sun that was coming through the balconies and open doors. Each of the girls wore the same outfits today because it was a celebration, There tops were gold with gems all over them to make them shine. There skirts were red went all the way down to the floor and swung with the girls as they danced. They each held 2 long black scarf's in each hand and swung them as they danced. The prince's outfit matched the colors of the girls outfits. He wore a gold top with large gold necklaces hung around his neck, a blood red skirt that reached to his knees with a black stripe down the middle; He also wore a black cape that was tied around his neck. With music playing and people talking and laughing anyone who walked by the palace knew that today was a special day,

except for Tara and Prince Atem. The two had been in love since the moment they met but they were lucky if they saw each other once a month. Even though Tara lived right next to the palace she was not allowed to see the Prince because of the rules, 'The prince was only allowed to be romantically involved with a girl of the same status as him' and since Tara was only a middle class citizen and the Prince was obviously upper class they were not allowed to see each other.

But that didn't stop them, The Prince would take evening walks outside of the palace and Tara would join him they would walk as far as they could without Atem's guardians getting worried. Today was a problem for them both because now that Atem was 18 he was of proper age to be married. Neither of the 2 wanted this to happen. About 6 months ago Atem had 'proposed' to her wile taking a walk along the Nile.

**Flashback**

The sun was setting making the sky a beautiful pink and purple color. Tara and Atem walked together along the shore holding hands, it had been silent for the entire walk and Atem was beginning to think something was wrong.

"Tara dear, is there something wrong you haven't said a word all night?" Atem asked with worry in his eyes, he had never seen Tara this quiet usually she talked all night when they went for walks but something was different tonight, Atem could feel tension. Tara sighed and then answered.

"Atem." She said and quickly stopped walking. Atem went a few steps in front and then realized that Tara had stopped so he turned around to face her.

"Atem, I am going to be truthful with you." She said taking his hands.

"That's all I ask." He said placing his hand on her cheek and looking into her sapphire blue eyes.

"Your 18th birthday is in about 5 months right?" she asked looking back

"About yes, why?" he asked looking a bit confused

"Then that means your of proper age to be married do u know what that means?" Atem sighed and sat down on the edge of the Nile dipping his feet in the water, Tara followed.

"Yes I know, Listen Tara I am going to do everything in my power to change this rule because I love you." He said turning to look at her

"I don't want to be married to anyone else because I'll never love them as much as you so for now let's just stay calm and enjoy the time we have together ok." He said placing his hand on her cheek again.

"Your right let's just have fun and enjoy the time we have together." She said placing her hand over his.

"Yes," he said taking his hand off her face and putting it in the cool water

"let's just have fun." He continued and without warning splashed her with the water. Shocked Tara jumped and sat there for a minute staring off into space then she looked at Atem

"That was EXTREAMLEY cold!" she said

"I am sorry, I am sorry, I just couldn't resist." He said pulling her into a hug.

"I know I can't either." She said Atem got a confused look on his face

"What?" he said, still holding Tara. She wasn't going to be splashed and not get him back so she gave him one last squeeze and said

"enjoy you bath!" Then pushed him into the river. He stood up soaked from head to toe.

"Oh you are so getting it now." He said and pulled her in with him. She shrieked.

" NO, THIS IS NOT FUNNY I AM ALL WET NOW!" She yelled. Splashing water on him.

"Oh and I am not?" he said splashing water back.

'NO!" she said splashing him again.

"YES!" he said mimicking her and splashing her back. The battle went on for another few minutes until Atem ran over to her and picked her up.

"NO, NO PUT ME DOWN!!!" she said hitting him on the back playfully.

"Well if you insist." He said sitting her down in the water again splashing her.

"OK, OK PICK ME BACK UP!!!" she said holding her arms out. He went over picked her up and carried her over to shore and sat her down then climbed out himself and sat down next to her.

"Listen Tara I have a question I wanted to ask you but first I would like to go home and get into some…..well, dry cloths." Atem said.

"Yes I know what you mean." Tara said looking at her now completely drenched blue outfit.

"So let's say we go home get..changed , and meet back……say in the rose garden outside the palace.?" He asked.

"Sure, that sounds good." She said standing up, he followed. They walked as close to the palace as they could get together.

"Alright I'll see you in a little wile." He said giving her a hug.

"Ok." She said returning the hug. They separated and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you Tara." He said looking into her eyes.

"I love you too Atem." She said looking into _his_ eyes. They gave each other a kiss and went there separate ways. Tara returned to the house that her and her friend Ifernanu shared

Atem returned to the palace to change and retrieve the small box that sat on his bed.

** Ok so that's the 1st chapter, plz tell me what you think but be nice:) thnx!!!!**


	2. The Proposal

**Ok so here is chapter 2. This one is a tad longer but I hope you all like it!!! **

Tara walked up to the small house that her and her friend Ifernanu shared. Her outfit had dried slightly on the walk there but was still damp and her hair was wet. Tara knew that this was going to get a laugh or two out of her friend but she was ready for it. She strolled up to the front door and opened it. Ifernanu was sitting in a chair tapping out a beat to some song but the second Tara walked through the door she looked up at her with a smile which slowly turned into a very confused look when she saw the state of her friends outfit and hair.

"What happened to you!" she exclaimed standing up and running over to Tara

"I thought you were just going out for a walk with 'Tem'" she said using her 'oh so funny' nickname for Atem.

"Well we did go for a walk…..and then we ended up having a little, well, water fight." She said with a half smile on her face as Ifernanu started fixing her hair. She stopped looking at Tara

"Well that's romantic…….and, wet" she said laughing handing Tara a towel to dry off with.

"Well it was romantic, and wet. But listen Anu I have to get changed and head back out to the rose garden." Tara said stepping into her portion of the house to dry off and look for a new set of cloths.

"How come?" Ifernanu said confused.

"Because Atem has a question to ask me." Tara said peeking her head out of the doorway.

"Ooooooh sounds important!!" she said beginning to jump around.

"Oh, Anu you are such a girl, I am sure it's just a simple question." Tara said returning to her room.

"Well I may be **a girl**, but I DO think it's an important question!" Ifernanu persisted. Little did Tara know that Ifernanu knew for sure that it was an important question. Atem had told Ifernanu a few days ago what was going to happen because he needed her help.

"Ahhhh!" a frustrated yell came form Tara's room

"What's wrong?" Ifernanu said coming into her room

"I don't know what to wear." She said looking through all her outfits

"OH,OH,OH I KNOW!!!" Ifernanu said running out of the room, Tara fallowed into the hallway to watch Ifernanu frantically run around looking for outfits. She ended up pulling out a pure white outfit with a beautiful golden collar that Tara had never seen before.

"Where did that come from?" Tara asked walking up to her and taking it out of her hands.

"Eh, it's something new I made a few days ago." Ifernanu said.

'You made this!" Tara said, her eyes growing wide.

"Yes, no big deal." Ifernanu said. About 3 or 4 days ago Atem had asked Ifernanu to make a special outfit for Tara, He wanted everything to be perfect!

"You should wear this!" Ifernanu said pushing Tara into her room.

"Well I guess so." Tara said still marveling over its beauty.

She slipped off her damp blue outfit and put it in a corner to be hung up a dried so it could be worn again. She then pulled up the long white dress and slipped her arms through the golden straps that held it up. The dress was long with a small trail coming off the upper back. The dress it's self went down to the ground but floated beautifully. There was also a small vial that she placed on top of her head it then continued to flow down the back of her hair to reach the small of her back where the trail began. Tara also decided to add a few things to it. First she wrapped a golden belt with a beautiful red stone in the middle around her waist. She then added a few large gold bracelets to each wrist followed by a few smaller ones on top. She had let her hair down before butting the vial on she also took two long golden clips and attached them to her front two pieces of hair. She also added a small tiara like accessory to her head. But instead of sitting on top her head this piece of jewelry started behind her ears and traveled to the center of her for-head where it ended with a small read stone that matched the belt. After a few more glances at herself she felt satisfied with how she looked and opened the door to get approval form Ifernanu.

Tara walked out into the hallway

"Ok so what do you think?" She asked. Ifernanu spun around and squealed

"DEAR RA YOU LOOK AMAZING!!!" she said jumping up and down.

"You're sure it's not to much?" Tara said looking at herself again.

"No it's perfect." Ifernanu said grabbing Tara's hand a pulling her towards the door.

"Now get out of here before you're late, oh and tell Tem I say HI!" She said as she pushed her out of the now open door and quickly shut it so as Tara couldn't get back in to change.

"Ok fine, have a good time Tara, Oh I will thank you" Tara said to herself as she turned from the door and began walking towards the rose garden.

Meanwhile at the palace

Atem had changed as well and had placed the small box in a pouch that was hidden behind his cape so Tara couldn't see it. He walked up to the door of his room. This was always the tricky part, getting out of the palace was the hard part, getting back in was easy. Atem looked down the hallway both ways and saw no one so he continued out his door and turned left. He then stopped again and looked down another hallway and again saw no one, he made another left which took him to the throne room. This was the difficult part there were always people in the throne room. He took a deep breath and peered around the corner and sure enough standing around the throne room were his six guardians.

Isis and Shada stood together in one corner talking about something. Aknadin and Seto were arguing yet again but Mahad (being the noble man he was) stepped in and broke them up Karim however was talking to Atem's adviser Shimone and it seemed to be an interesting conversation.

Atem brought his head back around the corner so as not to be seen he took another deep breath.

"Dear Ra please let me get out of here!" he whispered to himself.

"Are you talking to yourself again Atem?" said a loud voice from around the corner. Atem jumped thinking he was alone.

"Who is that?" he questioned looking around for he saw no one.

"Ha-ha, it's just me silly." Mana said jumping out from around the corner.

"Mana for Ra's sake how many time's to I have to tell you not to do that!" Atem scolded. Mana was one of his friends from when he was young but she was awfully pesky and enjoyed scaring him for some reason.

"I am sorry prince I just couldn't help it." She said running up to give him a hug. He returned it and then backed away.

"Listen Mana I could use you help." He said with pleading eyes.

"Anything for you Atem, what do you need." She said jumping slightly.

"Well." He said placing his hands on her shoulders to stop her from jumping.

"I really need to get to the rose garden but I need to go alone and if I walk through the throne room now I'll be seen and then someone will have to go with me. So what I need you to do is….." He was cut short

"OH OH OH I KNOW THE ANSWER!!!!" Mana said jumping up and down more with her hand in the air.

"Ok, Ok. But put you hand down please and stop jumping. It's not going to work if I've already been spotted." He said sighing.

"OH." Mana said aloud then stopped.

"Oh..." she whispered. Atem shook his head in approval to the tone of her voice now.

"I get it." She said again.

"Yes, that's good." Atem said resting his head in his hand.

"Ok so I know what to do." Mana said

"I need to be a distraction so you can get out without anyone seeing you right?" Mana said hopefully.

"Yes that's right." Atem said gratefully. He thought it was going to be a lot harder to explain.

"YAY I AM SMART!!!!!" Mana said jumping up and down again.

"MANA!!!" Atem scolded again holding her mouth shut with his hand.

"mm..mmmmm" Mana mumbled.  
"Oh." Atem said taking his hand away from her mouth.

"I am sorry." Mana whispered

"It's ok. Are you ready?" Atem questioned.

"Yes, yes. I am ready!!" she said bouncing up and down. Atem ignored it this time.

"Ok, GO!!" he said and pushed her out into the throne room. He watched hopefully. There was only two ways this could go with Mana either very well, or very bad.

Mana stepped out further and then skipped to the middle of the room. Atem, watching from around the corner, shook his head. This was not getting off to a good start.

"HELLO EVERYONE!!!!!" Mana shouted at the top of her lungs. Everyone stopped to stare at her. Mana returned the glance forgetting for a second what she needed to do.

"Oh ya that's right." She said snapping back into reality. Atem, still standing behind the corner, began to hit his head against the wall. This was obviously a bad idea.

"OK, SO…….FOLLOW ME, IT'S IMPORTANT!!!!" She said and led them out onto a balcony. She began point at random things but the guardians seemed interested because they were listening intently. Seeing this as his only chance Atem snuck around the corner and into the throne room. He walked fast but caught a glimpse of Mana who gave him thumbs up; he gave her a nod in return.

After making it out of the palace alone Atem slowed his pace it would only take him a few more minuets to get to the Rose garden.

Tara had already arrived and was looking around at the beauty. She still was not convinced that her outfit needed to be this elaborate but in any case it was to late now to change so she stopped thinking about it. She continued to stroll around looking at the roses but also for Atem. Even though they had not set a time to meet up it seemed like he was a bit late and she was beginning to get worried that he got caught and wasn't going to come. Thankfully he sauntered through the wide arch entrance of the garden a few seconds later. Tara, happy to see that he was safe, ran up to him and threw her arms around him in what seemed to be a hug.

"Atem I was so worried about you, I thought you might have gotten caught trying to sneak out here to see me!" she said still nestled in the warm embrace.

"No my dear I am fine." He said pushing her back so he could look down into her beautiful sapphire eyes.

"It's just that I enlisted the help of Mana when I was trying to get out so….well it took a wile" he said with a slight laugh.  
"Oh I understand." Tara said laughing slightly as well.

"Well, would you like to take a walk?" Atem asked offering her his arm.

"Why yes I would love to." Tara said wile wrapping her arm around his and they began there walk.

"You look beautiful Tara" He said with looking at her beautiful pure white dress with a hint of a smile. Ifernanu had come through for him, he would have to repay her.

"Thank you dear." She said with a large grin

"You look very nice too. You also look dry." She said laughing

"You look dry too." He said, also laughing

"Oh ya?" she said, she let go of his arm and began to run down the small pathways that swerved through all the roses.

"YA!" he said chasing after her. He was a few steps behind but he eventually caught up to her. He grabbed her by the back and pulled her in close to him.

"HA, I caught you!" he said triumphantly both of them still laughing.

"Oh no, whatever shall I do?" Tara said dramatically.

"I'll let you go, but you have to do something first." He said with a smirk.

"I'll do anything just let me go sir, please." She begged leaning back into his embrace. And they began laughing again.

"Ok but first, you have to give me a kiss." He said playfully.

"If it means I'll be free then I'll submit to your horrible torture." She said laughing

"HEY!" He said spinning her around so she was facing him.

"I am only kidding" she said giggling.

"Now let me go." She said

"I told you, you have to give me a kiss first." He persisted. So she leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"There you win, now come on let me go." She said laughing again.

"I always win." He said with a smirk. And with one more kiss he released her form his embrace.

"Listen Tara there is something that I wanted to ask you." He said leading them over to a small bench.

"Ok." She said sitting down, he followed sitting next to her.

"Tara." He began.  
"Ever since I first met you I knew you were someone special and I know that even more now that I've gotten to know you. I know that there are rules against this but you can't help the way you feel right?" he asked.

"No you can't." Tara said slightly confused.

"Right. And I am always happy when I am with you and I think that if you're happy when you're with someone then you should stay with that someone and never let them go." Tara searched his deep crimson eyes for any significance to what he was talking about but she could find no answer.

"Atem, I am not quite sure I understand." Tara said even more confused.

"Tara what I am trying to say is that you make me happy and I want to be with you forever because I love feeling this way, I love being with you and just being whoever I want to be. With you I can just be Atem, I don't have to be Prince of Egypt and that's nice."

"Atem I still don't think I understand." Tara said. She was now completely confused.

"Well the short way of saying it is." He reached around behind his cape to retrieve the small box from its pouch. He pulled it out in font of him. Tara gasped.

"Atem!" she said tears beginning to brim her eyes.

"Don't cry yet dear I am not done." He said laughing. He slid off the bench and down to the floor on one knee.

"Tara, I love you, and I don't care about the rules I will always love you and there's nothing anyone is going to do about it. I know we may never get officially married but I would like to think we are so Tara." He said opening the small box up to reveal a silver ring with 3 beautiful sapphire stones.

"Oh my goodness!" Tara whispered as tears started falling down her face

"Would you do me the pleasure being my wife?" he said taking her right hand in his.

"Oh Atem. She said sliding down on the floor with him.

"Your right we may never be properly married but I would do anything to be with you forever so yes, yes I will!" She said as more tears began to fall. Atem slipped the fragile ring on her right ring finger and then looked up into her eyes which were now full of tears. He wiped a few off her face.

"The ring matches your eyes." He said with a smile. She laughed which came out as more of a hiccup.

"Yes it does." She said as the tears continued.

"Atem I don't know what to say I am just so happy." She said as she smiled for the first time since he began talking.

"I am happy too Tara. And I know this may never be official but I hope it can be to us." He said wiping away more tears.

"It will be I promise!" she said smiling. He pulled her into a hug.

"This is the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me." She said still in his embrace.

"I know how you feel Tara." He said kissing what little hair was exposed from underneath the vial.

"Tara as much as I would love to stay hear with you all night like this it's getting pretty late." He said looking up at the moon that had just come up. Tara pulled away and followed his gaze.

"It's beautiful." She said looking up at the sky. He looked over at her.

"Not as beautiful as you." He said. She looked him in the eye.

"Or you." She said.

"Oh ya?" he said standing up and offering her his hand

"Ya." She said taking his hand and being pulled up to her feet she began to lean in to give him a kiss but he shook his head. Tara dawned a confused look.

"Only if you can catch me." He said and began to walk backwards.

"What?" she said as she started fallowing him.

"Catch me!" he said as he turned and began to run towards the exit.

"ATEM!" she said running after him.

"YOU'RE TO SLOW!!" he said as he began to slow down, only a little so she had a better chance of catching him. She began to run faster and reached his arm and grabbed hold spinning him around.

"got ya" She said leaning in to kiss him. No tricks this time. Atem reached up to cup her face with his hand. When air seamed absolutely necessary the broke apart but kept there foreheads together.

"I love you Tara" he whispered.

"I love you too Atem."

They walked out of the garden together said there goodbyes and with one more kiss went there separate ways.

** Ok so there it is! I hope you all enjoyed it and if you did plz click that little purple button and the bottom left hand side of the page to leave a review!!!! **

**Thanks for reading!!!!**


	3. Worries

**Ok here is chapter 3!!! Oh and the disclamer is back in ch1**

The girls finished there dance with there hands up in the air. Tara's sapphire stones caught a glimmer of sunlight which made them shine. It had been about 5 months since Atem had proposed to her. They continued to go on walks and even had a few water fight's (just for fun.) They returned to the rose garden plenty more times. Sometimes they just sat on the bench holding hands and being happy together. Most of the time the pain of not seeing each other that often took over and hands weren't the only thing being held. Cloths were never removed though, a garden wasn't the best place to do so. Hands would simply roam. Atem still enjoyed playing games with Tara though. Especially the one where he made Tara chase after him, only to give him a kiss. One that Tara herself was not so fond of but played any way because she loved him.

Today was the day. Atem was no longer a 17-teen year old, He was 18 and plans were already under way to have suitors visit the palace for the price to choose a wife from. These were plans that Tara was not so fond of and she found her self worrying more and more each day that Atem would find someone he loved more than her in the crowd of girls and would forget about Tara. But she continued to tell herself that this was not possible, that Atem loved her and if he didn't he would have never asked her to be his wife.

The girls were now on a brake after finishing there 3rd dance of the evening. The sun was beginning to set and the day of festivities was drawing near an end. The group of 4 girls sat out on the balcony watching the sunset.

"Sooooo….." Ifenanu said poking Tara with her finger.

"So, what" Tara said resting her chin in her hands.

"So, has he talked to you yet!!" Ifenanu said

"No Anu, not yet." Tara replied.

"Well he better." Ifenanu said turning her head back to the party only to watch Atem laugh at something a friend had said.

"He better get his little pharaoh butt over here right now and talk to you!" Ifenanu said angered.

Ifenanu, best known as Anu. Was the louder one in the group. She was completely outspoken and was usually pretty hyper. It was only on rare occasion that you would see her get upset or mad at something and you could always tell when that was. For some reason her hair had a funny way of letting you know what mood she was in. No one knew why, he parents questioned every doctor within a 20 mile radius of there house but none could explain what happened. When Ifenanu was happy, which was most of the time, her hair would be full of curls also there would be pink highlights in her naturally black hair. But if she got upset her hair would fall stick straight and the pink highlights would suddenly turn to a deep red. It was an un-natural occurrence but was very interesting to watch if you got the chance. The only love interest she ever had, strangely, was the Thief King Bakura. She always said that she loved a bad guy. Tara just laughed at this she was cretin there was a slim chance they would ever meet but Ifenanu insisted.

"Listen Tara if he doesn't talk to you why don't you talk to him dear?" Said Kiya.

"I don't know, it might look weird if I walked up to him." Tara said staring out at the sunset.

"Why dear it seams perfectly fine to me." Kiya said looking at Tara.

"Well it may seem fine for anyone else but remember were not supposed to be together so it would look weird." Tara said turning to face Kiya.

"Well either way I am sure he'll come over here and talk to you." Kiya said placing her hand on Tara's.

Kiya was 18 and even though she wasn't the oldest of the group she was the mother figure. Deep green eyes and dark brown hair Kiya was as close to a mother as any of the girls got. Kiya was who Tara went to when she first realized that she was in love with Atem. Kiya told her to follow her heart and do what she thought was right. Kiya was who all the girls went to when they were having problems and Kiya helped them the way only a mother could help.

"Well I think the entire thing is a stupid idea" Layla said from her spot further away from the girls.

Layla was the oldest of the group. Since she was a dancer for longer than any of the other girls she thought that meant she could act better than the other girls. Layla didn't bealive that Tara's relationship with Atem was appropriate since it started and there were many instances where Layla had tried to split them apart, none of them worked however. With her sharp light blue eyes and shoulder length blond hair she was the one in the group that no one enjoyed being around.

"Layla we didn't ask you opinion did we?" Ifenanu questioned standing up and walking over to her.

"No, but I figured I would just let you know any way." She said looking Ifenanu up and down as if trying to find something good about her but Layla just couldn't.

"Listen missie!" Ifenanu said giving Layla a little push. "We know how you feel about Tara and Atem so how about this, when we talk about it you stay out of it." Ifenanu said getting in Layla's face.

"How about you just go away." Layla snapped back getting closer to Ifenanu.

"Oh that's it you are so getting in now!" Ifenanu yelled. She began to lunge at Layla who just calmly backed away. Tara and Kiya both got up and grabbed Ifenanu's arms to hold her back.

"Anu, calm down!" Tara said

"She's not worth fighting!" Kiya added trying to pull Ifenanu back.

"Your right." IFenanu said calming down. The two girls let go of her and breathed a sigh of relief.

"What is going on?" Atem asked as he walked out onto the balcony with the girls. The 4 bowed, even though they were all friends they still had to show respect.

"Layla was just being her normal catty self." Ifenanu said raising her head.

"Anu!" Tara and Kiya both said together.

"What!? It's true!" Ifenanu said.

"Whatever, I am going to get something to drink." Layla said as she walked off the balcony and into the throne room. Atem sighed

"You girls are crazy." He said shaking his head.

"Thank you!" Ifenanu said smiling. The remaining to girls just laughed and shook there heads as well.

"I think I'll join Layla and go get a drink." Kiya said

"Happy Birthday dear." She said giving Atem a pat on the back and walking away.

"YA HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" Ifenanu shouted giving Atem a huge hug. Atem looking slightly worried just patted her on the back.

"How much sugar has she had today?" He asked Tara.

"None, that's what worries me." She answered. Ifenanu let go of Atem to stare at Tara.

"I am not that bad." She said walking up to the front of the balcony to look down at the city.

"So how are you girls doing today?" Atem asked. He hadn't gotten to speek to them since the party started.

"Were doing ok." Said Tara.

"I am doing ok." Ifenanu said. She then pulled Atem aside "Tara's not, you should talk to her." Ifenanu finished.

"I am just fine." Tara said, Ifenanu wasn't very good at talking privately.

"Well I plan on talking to you anyway." Atem said walking over and taking Tara's hand.

"Just not right now." He whispered sadly looking into Tara's worry filled eyes.

"Meet me in the rose garden about an hour after the party end's ok?" He said cupping her face with his hand. Tara forced a smile to make him happy.

"Ok." She said brushing his face with her hand.

"She'll be there, I'll make sure of it!" Ifenanu said, jumping between them.

"Right now though, I think your needed." Ifenanu said pointing back to the throne room where everyone was looking around trying to find the prince.

"Ok I have to go." He said. He then looked down to Tara. "I'll see you in about an hour ok?" He asked.

"Ok." She said letting him go back to his party.

After a birthday speech from Atem's adviser Shimon and one more dance from the girls the party ended. People began saying there goodbyes and leaving the palace for home. The moon was just beginning to rise over the Nile which meant night would be here soon. The 4 girls left the palace saying there goodbyes. Kiya and Layla went to the house they shared and Tara and Ifenanu returned to there house.

Tara went straight to her room to change and put on a different outfit. She grabbed a Sea blue top and a long dark blue skirt and slipped them on. She then returned to the living space and sat down in a chair. Ifenanu returned a few seconds after in her bubble gum pink top with a long gray skirt.

"Well are you gonna get going?" Ifenanu asked looking at her friends worried face. Tara sat in the chair and spun the engagement right around on her finger.

"I guess." Tara said standing. And walking to the door.

"Listen Tara I am sure it's gonna be ok. Atem said he was never going to love anyone as much as you and maybe he has good news, maybe he got someone to change the rules and you to can get married. Whatever it is just be happy because I am sure that Atem loves to see you smile just as much as I do ok?" Ifenanu said putting her hands on Tara's shoulders.

"Thanks Anu." Tara said giving her friend a hug.

"Anything for you!" Ifenanu said looking Tara in the eye.

"Now get out of here! Go talk to Atem." She said giving Tara one last push to the door.

"Alright, ok" Tara said as she opened the door to there small home.

"See you later Anu!" she said

"See you, and good luck!!" Ifenanu said closing the door.

Tara made her way the rose garden quickly but her mind was still filled with worry even after what Ifenanu had said to her. She just couldn't get the thought out of her mind that Atem would leave her for some other girl. Tara reached the garden after about a 3 minute walk. She entered through the arch but saw no Atem so instead she began to wonder around the garden. After a few more minutes Atem entered through the arch as well with a slightly worried look on her face. Tara's heart sank.

She slowly walked up to Atem who put his arms out offering a hug. Tara took it hoping it would make her feel better but even being in his warm embrace did nothing to un-knot the knot in her stomach. Atem pushed her back so he could look at her, she smiled up at him, even though the smile had to be forced again because of how bad she was feeling she knew it worked because it made him smile too. They took hands and Atem began to lead her down the path towards a small bench.

Tara's worried look returned and Atem caught a glimpse of it. He sat her down on the bench and followed sitting beside her. He then tried to start up a conversation that didn't involve him getting married.

"Did you have fun today?" he said smiling at her.

"Well dancing around in a room full of people I don't know isn't exactly what I call fun but it's my job so I guess it was ok." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well Ifenanu seemed to be having fun." He said hoping this would cheer her up.

"Anu would have fun doing nothing, she seams to get enjoyment out of anything." Tara said turning her eyes away from Him to look at the sky which was now matched her skirt with it's deep blue color.

'Well your right." Atem said. He then decided to try again.

"Did you get everything settled with Layla." He asked hoping this question would start a longer conversation then the one they were having now.

"No." she said simply. Well that didn't work he thought. Next time he was going to try something where she couldn't answer with one word. But he knew she was going to with his question.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Tara turned her head to the ground

"Not really, no." She said as her voice cracked.

"Tara look at me." He said. She looked up from the ground slightly but she still would not look him in the eye.

"Tara." He said again. He took her chin in his hand and raised her head up so she was looking him in the eye.

"Tara what's wrong, you know you can tell me anything." He said looking into her eyes.

"I am just worried is all." She said looking back.

"Worried about what." He asked stroking her cheek with his hand.

"The truth?" she asked. He shook his head yes.

"I am worried that when all these girls come to meet you that your going to find one that you like better than me and that you'll never talk to me again and I don't want that to happen because I love you." She said as tears started falling from her eyes. She fell into Atem's chest and began to sob.

"No Tara, shhh, It's ok calm down." Atem said stroking her back and lightly kissing her hair.

"No it's not ok because I am worried about this and your not even concerned so I shouldn't be all upset I should just know that you would never do something like that because you love me." Tara said into his chest.

"Tara it's ok. And your right I am not worried because I know that no matter who I meet I am never going to love them as much as I love you." He said pulling her away from her chest and looking into her eyes. He began wiping tears away from her face.

"You're the only girl I'll ever love I promise you that." He said holding her shoulders and looking deep into her eyes.

"I know." Tara said

"I am sorry." She said wiping the rest of the tears away from her eyes and putting on a smile.

"I do love you Tara." Atem said smiling back

"I love you as well" Tara said leaning in for a kiss. Atem obliged without any games this time.

"Tara I should get back to the palace I know someone will be looking for me tonight." Atem said as he stood up and offered Tara his hand.

"That's fine my love I should get home too I am exhausted." She said with a giggle as she took his hand

"That's understandable." He said pulling her to her feet. And wrapping his arm around her waist.

The two walked to the large arch together Atem gave Tara a kiss as they said there goodbyes. Atem split with Tara and turned to his left to walk back to the palace as Tara walked to her right to head back to her and Ifenanu's house.

**Ok there you go! If you read and liked plz click that little purple button to the left It realy makes me want to continue wrighting if I get some nice reviews!!! Also if you want to know the girls tops are more of like a bikinni kind of thing and the skirts are just extreamly long! Again plz hit that button IT COST'S YOU NOTHING!!! please and thank you!!! **


	4. The day after

**Ok here is Chapter 4!!! Enjoy **

Atem woke up early the next morning unfortunately he didn't get much sleep the night before. He kept thinking of ways to change the rules so he and Tara could be together but no matter how much he thought he could come up with no ideas. He sat silently on his bed dreading the activities for today. Atems adviser Shimon had planned for a few suitors to come for Atem's 'viewing pleasure' as Shimon had so lightly put it. Atem had thought of not leaving his room, or finding Tara and simply running away and leaving it all behind but with the many protests form his stomach for lack of food in the past hour had told him it was best to stay here and get something to eat. So regrettably Atem got up from his spot on his bed, changed his cloths (leaving his cape behind) and heading towards the dining hall. Atem met up with some of his guardians on the way there who gave him polite hello's and good mornings.

Upon arrival in the dining hall Atem spotted his adviser Shimon and took a seat next to him. Shimon looked up from his breakfast and motioned for one of the servants to fetch Atem a meal as well.

"Good morning sir." He said looking back down to his meal

"Not exactly." Atem said taking the meal the servant handed to him.

"Ruff night of sleep?" Shimon questioned.

"Yes, I was up all night thinking." Atem said beginning to eat.

"Thinking of what?" Shimon asked looking up again.

"I don't think I want to do this Shimon." Atem said staring down at the food in front of him, he suddenly wasn't very hungry.

"Don't want to do what?" Shimon said confused.

"Meet these girls." Atem said pushing the plate of food away from him, he had lost all appetite now.

"Atem I must advise you to do this it's for…." Shimon was interrupted

"Yes I know 'for my own good' but it's not for my own good." Atem said standing.

"Atem?" Shimon said standing with him.

"No Shimon, I don't want to hear it I don't want to meet these girls because I know I am not going to love any of them because there's already someone else that I love more." Atem stated.

"And who might this be?" Shimon questioned

"Her name is Tara, she's a dancer here and she's….."This time it was Atems turn to be interrupted

"I must protest my prince, you know the rules you can not interact with someone of lower class than you are and I…."

"I am sick of the rules!!" Atem yelled angrily pushing in his chair

"The rules shouldn't tell you who you can and can't love it's not fair!" Atem yelled again.

"There's nothing I can do Atem that's the way it is." Shimon said trying to get him to tone his voice down the servants were beginning to stare and people passing in the hall's were entering to see what was going on.

"Well it shouldn't be the way it is why can't it be changed!"

"I don't know but it can't be. Now would you please calm down." Shimon said putting his hands on his sholders.

"NO!" Atem yelled pushing them off.  
"I will not calm down. I don't care how many girls are coming today I am going to my room and if you see me at all today you'll be lucky!" Atem said storming out of the room. He wished he had put his cape on now it would have made the exit more dramatic but what's done is done. Atem headed down the hall and into his room slamming his door behind him.

The people in the dining room could tell he was upset after hearing him slam his door a whole 4 hallways away.

"He'll be fine." Shimon said trying to calm the people in the room down as he tried to get them to leave the room.

Atem sat back on his bed not knowing what to do. He didn't understand why the rules couldn't be changed, if only his father were here, he was sure he would know what to do he always did.

"ATEM!" Came a whisper from somewhere near the balcony. Atem stood up and walked over to the balcony and outside looking around he saw no one.

"Who's there?" He whispered back.

"Atem!! Down here!" The voice shouted back. Atem walked over to the side of the balcony and looked over the side and was shocked at what he saw. Tara was standing down below waving up at him.

"TARA!" he whispered down to her looking back at his door to make sure no one had come in.

"What are you doing down there?" He asked.

"Come down!" she answered.

"I can't!" he said back

"Why?" Tara asked

"I got mad and said that I was going to stay in my room all day." Tara laughed at this. That was just like Atem he had to make everything dramatic.

"Plus if I walk out someone is bound to catch me because Mana isn't here to distract them." Atem continued "Not that she did that good a job last time." He said to himself

"Any way there bringing in suitors today and I don't want to see them so I have to stay here." He said. Tara laughed again.

"Fine then I'll just come up!" She said

"What!?" He whispered down to her.

"CATCH!" She yelled back up. She then tossed a rope up at him, he caught it and then pulled on it letting Tara know he had caught it.

"Hold it tight." She said. Atem tied it around one of the polls that were at each corner of the balcony. The next thing he knew he saw one of Tara's hands come up over the edge of the balcony. He walked over closer to the edge and helped pull her up, she landed gracefully and safely on the balcony.

"Your so crazy." He said laughing at her

"Maybe so, but I missed you." She said giving him a hug.

"I missed you too." He said tilting her chin up to give her a kiss. Atem walked her over to his bed and sat both of them down on the edge.

"Tara listen there's something I have to tell you, and it's not all good news." He said looking in her eyes.

"Um….Ok." She said looking back with a worried look in his eyes.

"I talked, well argued, with Shimon this morning and well. He's not going to change the rules Tara."

"What, Why?" She whispered looking at him.

"I don't know. He says that's the way its' always been and he just can't change it." Atem said lifting her chin up to look him in the eye.

"I am so sorry Tara. I don't know what else to do I've talked to people about it for forever and they just refuse to listen." Atem said

"It's ok Atem, you tried, that's all I ask." She said dropping her head.

"Listen Tara, they can't force me to marry any of these girls coming in today, at least I don't think they can, so it'll be ok we'll still be able to see each other." He said hopefully.

"Yes, your right." She said giving him a hug.

"What did I promise you?" He asked

"That I was the only one you would ever love." She said leaning out of the embrace.

"And I meant it." He said leaning in for a kiss. Atem reached up and cupped her cheek with his hand using the other one to run through her hair. Tara grabbed him and pulled him in closer. They separated quickly for air and Atem pulled her back in. After a few seconds he began to plant small kisses down her neck. Tara laughed at the feeling, no matter how many times it happened she never got used to. Atem started laughing with her.

"Knock it off!" Tara laughed pushing him down on the bed. Atem grabbed her hands and pulled her down on top of him capturing her lips again in another kiss. Tara mooned into the kiss and cupped his cheek with her hand. Atem flipped her over and Tara started laughing again. With a large grin on his face Atem pinned both her hands down and kissed her again. Soon he began leaving a trail of kisses down her neck again, this time Tara tried not to laugh, a small giggle escaped her lips and she tried to cover it up with a small moan.

"Nice try." Atem said taking a brake from kissing along her collar bone.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"It's ok." Atem said taking her lips again.

"I love you Tara." He said.

"I love you too Atem." She responded into the kiss. Suddenly there came a knock at the door. The couple instantly stood up.

"Prince Atem may I enter?" Came a voice from outside.

"Um… Not right now, hold on." He said pushing Tara out onto the balcony.

"I'll talk to you soon I promise." He said giving her one last kiss good bye.

"Love you." Tara said beginning her decent down the balcony.

"Love you too." He said watching her climb down. She reached the bottom in a matter of seconds. Atem untied the rope and tossed it down to her waving goodbye. Atem ran over to the door and opened it up. He found Shimon standing in his doorway.

"Prince Atem I would like you to come meet your bride." He said. Atem stood in his room completely shocked.

"What?"

**The dredded clif hanger!! hurry up and review so I can post the next chapter!!! plz and thnx u!!!**


	5. Pharaohs Bride

**Ok so here is Chapter 5. the disclamer is in Chapter 1 in case u wanna read it. **

"What do you mean my new bride, I never even met any of them!" Atem said completely confused.

"Exactly." Said Shimon "I had to choose one for you since you refused to come, you need a bride so I picked one for you, now follow me please." Shimon said taking Atem's hand and walking him down the hallway towards the throne room. Atem, who was not exactly thrilled with the current situation began to pull back.

"I am not doing this!" He shouted at his adviser. Shimon spun around giving Atem a death glare which made him stop in his tracks.

"_You_ do not have a _choice._" Shimon said glaring at the shocked prince. Atem had never heard Shimon yell at him, or anyone for that matter, before so he thought it best to follow Shimon before he found out something else that Shimon had never done.

"Ok." Atem whispered dropping his head and following Shimon down the hallway.

Upon arriving in the throne room Atem caught a glimpse of a girl with curly blond hair.

"Princess Masika." Shimon said greeting her with a small bow, Atem simply stood by his side and took in the sight of this princess. He had to admit she was attractive but not as lovely as his Tara. She wore a bright pink top, much like his friend Anu's but this one had gems all over it making it sparkle in the light. She also wore a skirt that was white and reached all the way to the ground and blew slightly with the wind that blew in from the balcony. Most of her jewelry consisted of gold necklaces, bracelets, and rings with 2 large earrings all encrusted with jewels. There was also a large gold, jewel encrusted tiara seated atop her curly hair proving her royalty.

"Shimon!" the princess said as she came over giving him a hug.

"Hello again." He said taking her hand. "I would like you to meet your future husband. Princess Masika this is prince Atem." He said handing her off to him.

"Nice to meet you." He said politely taking her hand and giving it a small kiss.

"The pleasure is mine." She said smiling and slightly bowing to show respect.

"I would just like to inform you both that the guardians and I have consulted and your wedding will be the day after tomorrow, we would like to give you two time to know each other." Shimon said. Atem gave him an angry glance. He knew this would not give him much time to talk to Tara and he was cretin that her and the other girls would be performing at the wedding.

"I'll leave you two alone for a wile." Shimon said walking out of the room.

Taking Atem's hand Masika led him out to the balcony. Atem was a bit resistant at first but thought it would be better to just play along.

"So tell me about yourself." Atem said in question.

"Well I just celebrated my 18th birthday a few months ago. I heard yours was not to long ago as well." She said dropping his hand and stepping all the way to the front of the balcony to see over.

"Yes mine was a few days ago." Atem said following her to the front of the balcony.

"Where is your hometown?" Atem asked

"Alexandria, near the beginning of the Nile." Masika answered looking far into the distance.

"I heard it's beautiful there." Atem said following her eyes. "Do you miss it?" He questioned

"I do, and your right it is beautiful there, but I think I could get used to it here." She said wrapping her arm around his and laying her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, well I believe I should go talk this wedding over with Shimon, just so I know what's happening." Atem said beginning to walk away from Masika.

"That sounds like a good idea, Shimon has given me a room here so I'll head off as well." Masika said following him. Thankfully for Atem they had to go separate ways to get to there destinations.

"Have a good evening then." Atem said as he walked off.

"You as well." She replied to him.

The only thing Atem had not found out about his new wife is that she was actually the younger sister of Layla, one of the Harem girls that Tara danced with. When Layla first found out that Atem's adviser was searching for a suitor Layla immediately got in contact with Masika. Knowing that she was a princess in need of a prince Layla thought this would be perfect. If Atem got married then he would surely break off his relationship with Tara, a relationship that Layla was not to fond of. It wasn't that she was jealous she was just used to doing things the old fashioned way and for the Pharaoh to be having a secret relationship with a harem dancer, this was definitely not old fashioned. Masika agreed to meet with Atem but promised nothing. A few days later Masika traveled to the palace, which was quite a distance from her hometown, to meet the prince but she was in for a shock. Upon arriving she noticed many other girls standing in the large gold throne room. Masika wasn't a very outgoing person so she stayed to the back of the room. A few seconds later an older man with gray hair stepped into the room. He introduced himself as Shimon the prince's adviser, he also told the girls that the prince was busy with other matters and would not be able to come talk to them today but that he had put his trust in Shimon to pick a bride for him. About 10 minutes passed before Masika made it to the front of the room to meet with Shimon and she only talked with him for about 4 minutes. After the other girls had taken there turn they all gathered in a group again in front of Shimon. He told them that after talking with all of them he had selected princess Masika as the Pharaoh's bride-to-be. The other girls left the room in sadness as Masika stood in the center of the large room, she knew what she had to do now. Her sister had told her that if she was to be chosen that she needed to be as close to Atem as possible and that when she met Tara she was to be as _mean_ to her as possible. Masika wasn't to comfortable with this but she knew better than to go against the wishes of her older sister so she agreed.

Masika made her way into the room that Shimon had showed her as her own for the time being. She sat down on the bed and let out a sigh falling back so that her head was resting on the pillow. She pulled her legs up onto the bed as well and began to fall asleep.

Atem knew he needed to talk to Tara but he didn't know how to get a hold of her to tell her to meet him. The last time they talked he only said that he would talk to her soon. _Well_ he thought _even if she isn't there I could use some air anyway._ He stood and put his cape over his shoulders and walked through the doors of his bedroom. He knew that no one would be in the throne room at this time, the sun had set a few hours ago so the guardians were most likely in there rooms at this time. Atem still had to be careful though so he walked the halls quickly and checked around the corner before entering the throne room. As he thought no one was there. The room seamed empty without all the people who were usually in the room praying or expressing there concerns to him. Non-the-less Atem continued slowly through the silent room and outside. In a matter of minutes he reached the bank of the Nile and began a slow walk. He was so confused, he knew this wedding was going to have to happen whether he wanted it to or not. All afternoon he had been thinking of a way to tell Tara, he knew she was going to be upset but there was nothing he could do anymore, the date was set and Shimon was determined that Atem was going to get married. Atem continued to walk and think until he heard a voice behind him call his name. He turned around and saw Tara running towards him.

"ATEM!" She called again.

"Hey!" He called back smiling. He began to run hoping to meet her halfway but she was running faster and reached him first jumping on him and giving him a hug.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked putting her down on the ground so he could see her face.

"Eh, I needed some air." She said. "But I should ask _you_ what _your_ doing out here." She questioned back.

"The same." He said taking her hand and beginning to walk.

"Who was at the door this afternoon?" She questioned walking with him.

"Shimon." He said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"What happened." Tara said sensing the anger. Atem stopped and Tara turned to face him.

"Atem?" She asked looking into his eyes. "What's wrong my love?" She said taking his head in her hands. Atem placed his hands atop hers.

"Tara listen there's no easy way for me to say this, trust me I've been trying to find one all afternoon." He said dropping his hands, hers followed.

"Tara Shimon wanted me to meet someone this afternoon, that's why he came to get me." Atem said looking into her eyes.

"Oh, who did he want you to meet?" Tara asked looking back. Atem took a deep sigh and looked down at the ground.

"My wife." He said silently, unfortunately it wasn't silent enough for Tara not to hear and she gasped slightly.

"Atem." She whispered.

"I am sorry Tara, there's nothing I can do anymore, the date for the wedding has been set and Shimon is determined, I am so sorry." He said looking up at her. Tara could see tears brimming his eyes and she was shocked yet again, Atem was such a strong person she had never seen him cry before.

"It's not your fault." Tara said taking his hands in hers."  
"Yes it is." He said squeezing his eyes shut forcing a few tears to fall from where they were being held before. "I should have tried harder, I should have talked to more people." He said dropping her hands and walking over to sit on the bank of the Nile. Tara could see a few more tears fall from his eyes and he reached up to brush them away.

"There were so many things I could have done but it's to late now." He said putting his head in his hands. Tara sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around him putting her head on his shoulder.

"You are not going to lose me." She said taking his hands away from his face and turning his chin to face her.

"You'll never lose me." She whispered brushing a few stay tears off his face.

"But if I have to get married then when will I ever see you?" he asked.

"You will, just because you have a wife doesn't mean you can't still take walks on your own." She said looking into his eyes.

"Yes I guess your right." He said

"Well of course I am." She said throwing her hands up in the air. He laughed and pulled her into him planting a small kiss on her lips.

"Tara." He asked standing up and pulling her up with him.

"Yes?" she said taking his hand as they began to walk back to the palace.

"What you said earlier, about how I'll never lose you, do you promise." He said looking into her eyes. Tara thought for a second.

"Yes, yes I do promise." She said giving him a beautiful smile.

"Good." He said as they continued there walk back.

"I am sure Shimon will be in touch with you girls to perform at the wedding." Atem said as they were walking.

"Yes your probably right." Tara said

"I want you to be there Tara, I know it might be strange but I do what you there." He said giving her hand a slight squeeze.

"Well then I'll come." She said squeezing back.

"Thank you." He said looking up at the stars.

"Anything for you my love." She said wrapping her arms around him as she shivered slightly. Atem stopped and took his cape off handing it to her. She wrapped it around her shoulders and spun around in a circle letting the cape fly behind her.

"What do you think?" she asked as she tried to imitate how he stood.

"It looks beautiful." He said smiling. "But you left hand goes on your hip like this." He said demonstrating.

"Oh does it now?" She asked as she swung the cape around behind her. She began to move backward slowly.

"Yes it does." He said following slowly.

"Well then maybe I should just borrow this so I can practice." She said as she swung the cape more and began moving faster.

"No how bout you just give it back when we get to the palace." He said following her. She stopped and thought for a second.

"No, I think I'll just keep it!" She said as she quickly turned around and began running.

"TARA!" He said running after her.

"YOUR TO SLOW!" she yelled at him.

" NO I AM NOT!" He said catching up to her. He caught her arm and spun her around quickly pulling her in to a kiss. She moaned slightly then pushed away.

"Not fair this cape slowed me down." She said taking it off her neck and handing it to him. Atem just laughed and re-tied it around his neck. They finished walking to the palace in a sweet silence. And stopped when they got to near.

"Will I talk to you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Maybe." He said "Call up to my room tomorrow morning and I'll let you know." He finished.

"Ok." She said giving him a hug and a goodnight kiss.

"And Atem." She said looking into his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Don't worry about it ok, I still love you." She said. Atem smiled and gave her another kiss before they went there separate ways for the night.

**Ok hope you all liked it. **

**Note Alexandria is a real place in Aicent Egypt in case u were wondering.**

**Ok so click that little purple button down there and send me a review cuse that's what keeps me going!!!!!**


	6. The Wedding

**Ok so I know this one is kinda long I am sorry but this could be the last one for a wile cuse Iam MUCHO busy. any way this is chapter 6. The disclamer is back in chapter 1 if u wanna go check it out. ENJOY!!**

The sun was bright this morning. It awoke the people from there slumber preparing them for today. This morning the sun peeked in slowly on Tara and Ifenanu who had fallen asleep on the floor the night before. They stayed up most of the night talking and making jokes about the new princess. Even though they had never met her they knew she was trouble. First the sun shown on Ifenanu's face stirring her slightly but not waking her up. A few minuets later the sun shown brighter and this woke Ifenanu up. She rubbed her eyes and sat up looking around at where she was wondering why she was on the floor, then she remembered and laughed at the fun her and Tara had had. She reached over to Tara who had wrapped a blanket around her self to keep warm. Ifenanu pushed Tara's shoulder but she did not stir, she then shook her whole body but Tara only uttered a groan and rolled over. Ifenanu sighed and stood and pushed the cloth that hung in front of the small window away so the sun shone as bright as it could on the sleeping Tara. She groaned again and pulled the blanket over her face to shield her eyes from the sun. Ifenanu was unpleased with her friends attitude, if she had to get up this early then so did Tara.

"Tara if you don't get up I am going to go tell Atem your deepest, darkest secret!!!" Ifenanu taunted. Tara rolled over and opened her eyes looking at her friend sleepily.

"Anu, I don't have a deepest, darkest secret." Tara said plainly.

"Not yet." Ifenanu said looking down at Tara.

"Ok, Ok fine I'll get up." Tara said getting to her feet.

"How much time do you think we have before the wedding?" Ifenanu asked.

"I don't know, and to tell you the truth I could care less." Tara said picking up her blanket and sitting on the chair behind her.

"Come on Tara you promised Atem you would be there." Ifenanu said sitting down beside her.

"I know but I think I should have thought it through before I said it." Tara said bringing her legs up close to her body.

"Well that's what you do." Ifenanu said

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tara asked dropping her head so that it rested on top her knees.

"You talk and act without thinking, you always have it's just the way you are." Ifenanu said standing up in front of Tara.

"HEY!" Tara shouted standing as well. Ifenanu laughed.

"I am only kidding, well I mean you do sometimes talk….and act, without thinking but you don't do it all the time." Ifenanu said with a small smile.

"Yeah I guess your right." Tara said moving from in front of Ifenanu to go into her room and find her outfit for the wedding. Ifenanu followed and leaned on the doorframe of her Tara's room.

"I am sure everything will be fine." Ifenanu said trying to cheer her friend up.  
"I sure hope so." Tara said disappearing into the small closet.

Ifenanu went to her room and found the pure white outfit that she would wear for the wedding. She had altered it a tad because she didn't think it was to smart to wear a long sleeve top that showed her stomach so she cut the arm sleeves off and made it look like all her other tops. Two simple straps holding up the top. She wanted to do the same to Tara's but she told her not to. So Ifenanu slipped the two straps over her shoulders and pulled the long white skirt over her hips. She also took a long white scarf from the closet as well and slipped the two finger holes over a finger on each hand. The scarf fell in front of her and she swung it around a few times behind her head making sure it didn't fall off. Then she slipped it off her fingers and wrapped it around her neck for now. She walked out of her room and into the living portion of there small house and sat herself down on a chair to wait for Tara.

**Meanwhile at the Palace…..**

Atem had been awake most of the night, unable to sleep. He sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. He let out a sigh and stood up walking over to the balcony and walking outside looking into the distance. He sighed again, he knew today was not going to be the best day of his life but it seamed to him that ever since he became pharaoh his life was worse. Always having to follow orders and listing to the complaints of the people of Egypt. He loved Egypt and would do anything for his people but hearing the same complaints over and over again day after day got to be quite annoying. He was proud to call himself pharaoh, he knew it was a great honor and he hoped and prayed every day that his father would be proud of him, but sometimes he wasn't sure. His father had been a great pharaoh and had protected his people from the threat of evil and Atem would always look up to him but he also felt that he would always loom in his shadow. His father had told him that he was cretin evil would return and that Atem was to be ready, but Atem felt that he was wasting his time getting married to someone he didn't even like. He would now have to spend time with this person instead of training and protecting his people. He knew that Tara would understand and if it were her he was marring today she would want to help him with the things he had to do, that was just the way Tara was. However he knew Masika was different, even though he hadn't spent to much time with her in the past few days (he made cretin that they were never in the same room together) but he knew she was the type of girl who would want to be with him always and that would be ok but she also seemed clingy and the type of girl that was more pushy then Atem was willing to stand and that was not ok. Atem sighed yet again, he was at loss he had no clue what he was going to do if evil were to come back and he was not prepared because he had been spending to much time with is new wife, a wife he didn't even want to be with. He looked up to the sky.

"I wish you were here now father, I am so confused I don't know what to do anymore." He dropped his head, even though he believed his father could hear him he knew he wouldn't answer. He turned around and walked back into his room walking towards his small closet he caught a glimpse of himself in his mirror, he walked over towards it and looked at himself closer. He had small bags under his eyes from to many nights without sleep and the gold thunderbolt looking bangs that framed his face were starting to fall which meant they needed to be washed. Atem thought for a second, with all the worry over the wedding he was sure it had been at least a day or two since he had bathed, one look at his hair told him that, for he now realized that it was not just his bangs that were drooping it was all his hair.

"I really hate my life right now." He said to himself and walked away from the mirror he was done looking at how bad he looked. He then decided that instead of getting dressed right away that he would bathe first. He took a few things from his closet and headed out of his room and down the hall.

**YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOGYGOYGOYGOYGO**

Tara emerged from her room a few minuets after Ifenanu had. Tara walked up to Ifenanu and sat down next to her. They were both wearing identical white outfits, except for the fact that Tara's had sleeves and Ifenanu's didn't but that was fine with Tara. Ifenanu had a mind of her own and was very stubborn when it came to people telling her what to do, how to act, or what to wear. That was the way she had always been and Tara was used to it by now and didn't say much when Ifenanu went on one of her rants about people being to strict, Tara just sat quietly and listened to her friend's opinion. The girls had a wile to wait before they actually had to go to the palace so they decided to talk some more, and make a few more jokes on the _princess's_ behalf.

**YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO**

Atem had finished bathing and had walked back to his room. He was about to enter when he saw a figure sitting on his bed he moved forward slightly to get a better look at who it was. Once in the light he realized……it was Masika! Atem jumped and ran out around the corner. Masika had never seen him out of what he usually wore, and he didn't plan on showing her any different, but since he had just finished bathing and hadn't bothered to get dressed yet he was only in a towel. He stood around the corner, he decided that this was as good a place as any to talk to her. He peeked his head around the corner.

"Masika…..dear." Atem winced then sighed he was just glad he was able to say that.

"What are you doing…..in my room….on my bed?" he asked.

"Atem please come in the room." Masika said standing up.

"Ummm….actually I am quite comfortable out here so I think….."  
"ATEM!" Masika yelled inturpeting him. Atem gulped, he knew he wasn't getting out of this. He pulled the towel tighter around his waist hoping that it would be hard to get off. Slowly he appeared from behind the corner and he walked into his room. He sopped a few feet away from her but she walked forward closing the gap. Atem gulped again, he knew this was not going to go well.

"Now, what are you doing in my room." Atem said in a slightly more commanding voice.

"I wanted to talk to you." She said taking his hand.

"About what?" he asked taking his hand out of hers.

"Are you excited for today?" she asked reaching up and placing her hand on his chest.

"I am as excited as I can be." He said, his low baritone voice showing no emotion. He let her hand go, even though it was slightly disturbing to him he figured he would rather tempt her and push her away then just say no. He didn't like her and it would be more fun.

"Well I am excited, I can't believe that were actually getting married." She said moving her hand up to his face and moving closer to his face.

"Well then I am excited as well." He said, again with no emotion.

"I hope so." She said, moving her face closer to his, leaning in for a kiss. This was as far as Atem was willing to go so he backed away and walked over to his closed looking for the outfit he was to wear today.

"You better go get ready." He said to her without looking at her.

"Yes I guess I should." She said, he could sense disappointment in her voice but he didn't care he just continued looking through his closet. He heard her walk out of the room and he sighed. That was way to close, Atem knew that if Masika had any say they would be in the same bed together tonight but that didn't mean that Atem had to do anything. His plan was to sleep as far away form Masika as he could get himself. At last he found his outfit and he pulled it out of his closet. The outfit was completely white, with the exception of the gold he wore on his arms and on the belt. He also placed his gold headpiece on which looked like a large gold eye on the front of his head with two large wings that came up at the top of his hair. He also clipped his two large earrings onto his ears. He sat down on his bed let out a large sigh and fell back on his bed. He was not ready for this.

**YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO**

The servants were busy decorating the throne room in wedding attire. Chairs with white bows tied on the back were being set up in rows all the way up to the throne which had been removed for the time being so the head priest could stand with the two to-be-weds. White tapestries were hung from the ceiling. The room looked especially special this afternoon. The ceremony wasn't happening until later afternoon but the room needed to be ready because some people came early and they needed a place to sit. It took the servants at least two hours to get the place looking the way it should, even though the decorations were only going to be up for about an hour. Never-the-less the room looked fantastic and the light of the sun filtering in through the balcony made it look even better. Once the servants were satisfied with the way the room looked they left to let Shimon know that everything was prepared.

**YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO**

Tara and Ifenanu were getting ready to leave to head to the palace. They both grabbed there white scarves and headed out the door. They soon met up with Layla and Kiya.

"Good afternoon girls." Kiya said.

"God afternoon Kiya." Ifenanu said.

"How are you girls today." Kiya asked

"Were ok." Ifenanu said

"Tara, are you ok?" Kiya asked

"Well I am doing alright." Tara responded.

"Wow I can't believe your not in tears right now, I mean your precious Atem is getting married to someone other than you." Layla snapped. Ifenanu stopped and turned around to face Layla.

"Layla it's a special day, don't make me slap you." Ifenanu said.

"You wouldn't slap me." Layla said.

"Try me." Ifenanu said stepping back and bringing her hand up. It made contact with her face in a matter of seconds. Layla gasped holding her cheek which was now stinging. Kiya and Tara grabbed Ifenanu.  
"HEY!" Layla yelled at Ifenanu.  
"I told you I would!" Ifenanu yelled back at her.

"Listen girls, were going to a very special event you two need to stop this." Kiya said.

"Fine I'll stop if Layla stops being rude to Tara." Ifenanu said. Layla sighed

"Whatever." She said brushing past the three girls and continuing on her way.

The girls got to the palace in a few minutes (and no one else was slapped.) upon arriving Shimon greeted the girls at the door.

"Good afternoon girls." He said "We have a small room set up for you with refreshments and food if you would like I can escort you." Shimon offered.

"Thank you Shimon that would be fine." Kiya said. The girls followed Shimon to a room with a small table for food and drink. The girls each got something to drink and Ifenanu and Kiya each got something to eat.

"Um…I think I am going to….go to the bathroom." Tara said slipping out the door. She walked toward the bathroom peeking in random rooms looking for Atem, with no luck she decided to pass the bathroom, she didn't have to go anyway, and head to Atem's room. She walked quietly down the hallways checking around corners before she turned making sure no one was watching. She reached Atem's room in a matter of minuets. She peeked into the room but it was dark, someone had pulled a curtain across the opening of the balcony.

"Atem?" Tara whispered

"I am here come in." Tara heard Atem say. Tara walked in the room and saw a figure sitting on the edge of the bed with his back towards Tara. She walked up to the bed and decided to catch him from behind. She crawled onto the bed and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hi love." She whispered in his ear. She felt him lean back into her embrace.

"Hi Tara." He said back. She kissed his neck a few times before continuing.

"How are you?" she asked

"Not to great." He said leaning back further. Tara held him tighter. She knew this was a hard time for him but all she could do was comfort him and let him know she was there.

"Atem." She said letting go of his waist. He turned around so he was fully sitting on the bed with her. She took his hands in hers and looked into his deep crimson eyes.

"Your going to do this ok, your going to go out there and do this and your going to be fine ok." She said, hoping it would give him a boost of confidence.

"Tara, I honestly don't know if I can." Atem said looking into Tara's bright blue eyes. Tara sighed and crawled over so she was sitting in Atem's lap, she rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Atem wrapped his arms around her and put his face in her hair. They sat there for a few minuets until Tara stirred.

"I have to go, I have to get back to the girls." She said. Atem didn't remove his arms and Tara simply stared into his eyes. He brought a hand up to stroke her face.

"I love you Tara." He said. Tara closed her eyes and brought her hand up and placed it over his, she let her face rest in his hand.

"I love you too Atem." She said leaning in so there foreheads were touching. They both closed there eyes and Atem closed the gap between them giving Tara a kiss. They separated after a few seconds and Tara brought arms up and wrapped them around his neck pulling him back in. The two shared another passionate kiss before Tara pulled away.

"I have to go." She said again.

"Why?" Atem said planting small kisses down her neck.

"Because the girls are going to be wondering where I am." She said, slightly out of breath.

"So let them wonder, this is the last chance I'll get to be with you before I am married." he said.

"I know….but I really….should." Tara stopped talking when Atem caught her lips in another kiss.

"Ok I guess I could stay a wile longer." Tara said holding Atem tighter. She felt him smile into the kiss and Tara leaned into Atem but he pushed back forcing her onto her back. Tara laid back giving into Atem's teasing and letting him do as he pleased. He placed light kisses up her arms and onto her neck, he heard her take a sharp breath and he smiled. Working his way up to her chin he continued his light kisses onto her cheek but stopped when he felt something wet on her face. He looked up at her and realized she was crying. He immediately sat up and pulled her into his lap again.

"Hey, what's wrong my love?" He asked wiping away the tears from her face.

"I am sorry, It's just that, I don't want to lose this, I don't want to lose you." Tara said between sobs.

"Hey, Hey weren't you the one that told me that I would never lose you?" He asked continuing to wipe away tears.

"Yeah I did but I should have thought about what I was saying before I said it." Tara said calming down.

"It's ok. You'll never lose me Tara." Atem said giving her a smile. She smiled back at him and gave him a hug.

"I guess you should go." He said helping her up and walking her to the door.

"I'll see you soon ok." Atem said giving her another kiss and a quick hug before she started back to the room. Atem sighed and leaned against the door and then walked out of the room heading down the hallway to the throne room and outside, he needed some fresh air before this whole thing happened.

**YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO**

The girls preformed there first dance together before the ceremony started. After the girls finished there dance there was to be a few more songs played before the wedding actually started.

"Alright girls good job, everyone go ahead and get drinks we'll meet back in the room." Kiya said. Layla followed Kiya into the room and Ifenanu stayed in the throne room with Tara.

"Soooo, did you see Atem?" Ifenanu asked.

"Yes I did." Tara said sitting down in a chair.

"And how is he?" Ifenanu questioned sitting next to Tara.

"I don't know he seemed upset at first but….I just don't know." Tara said.

"Well I am sure he'll be fine." Ifenanu said standing up.

"Hey I am going to go get some air. Would you like to come with me?" Ifenanu said

"No that's ok I think I'll go back to the room." Tara said standing

"Ok, I'll talk to you in a little wile then." Ifenanu said. Tara and Ifenanu went there separate ways, Ifenanu stepped outside into the sunlight and took a deep breath. She then began to walk a little ways but stopped when she saw a figure sitting on the ground with his head in his hands. She walked up to him and realized right away that it was Atem.

"Hey, Atem?" Ifenanu said sitting down next to him. Atem looked up and wiped a few tears away from his eyes.

"Oh, Anu. I am sorry I didn't see you there." He said. Ifenanu tilted her head to get a good look at him.

"What are you doing out hear?" She asked.

"Just thinking." He said looking out into the distance.

"Are you worried?" Ifenanu asked him.

"A little bit, yes." Atem said continuing to stare off.

"Atem listen." Ifenanu started. Atem looked at her. "Tara has been my best friend since we were born, were practically sisters. I know her and I know that she's madly in love with you and I know that your madly in love with her." Ifenanu said taking his hand.

"Tara would never leave you, she's your star, and she loves you so you don't have to worry everything is going to be ok." She said looking into his eyes. Atem blinked a few times.

"Anu, I didn't know you could be so deep." He said and Ifenanu laughed.

"Yeah I can be deep, it's true." Ifenanu said making them both laugh. Atem stood up and helped Ifenanu to her feet.

"Your right Anu, I have nothing to worry about." He said.

"Nope not at all!" Ifenanu said doing a little dance. Atem laughed

"Now there's the Anu I know and love." He said giving his friend a hug.

"Come on, let's get you to your wedding!!" Ifenanu said grabbing Atem's hand and pulling him towards the palace.

**YGOYGOGYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO**

The ceremony went off without a hitch, although a few tears rolled down Tara's cheeks when Atem said I do Ifenanu gave her a hug and told her it was going to be ok. Atem and Masika were mingling with a few other people but Atem didn't look to happy. He whispered something to Masika and walked away over to Tara and the other girls.

"Hey." He said giving them all a smile.

"Good evening Atem." Kiya said returning the smile.

"So did you all enjoy the ceremony?" he asked

"The girls nodded, even though Tara hadn't had much fun she wouldn't let Atem know that."

"Good." He said giving Tara a quick hug, she smiled at him and he smiled back. Masika came up behind him.

"Oh is this one of your friends?" She asked in a not-so-interested way.

"Yes, Masika I would like you to meet Layla, Kiya, Ifenanu and Tara." He said pointing at each of the girls as he said there name. Masika went right for Tara.  
"Oh so this is Tara?" She asked walking up to her. "Well it's so nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you!" She said shaking Tara's hand.  
"Thank you, I haven't heard much about you but I am sure you'll be an excellent queen." Tara said

"Oh I know I will be, right Atem?" She said wrapping her arm around Atem's

"Yes dear, you'll be an amazing queen." Atem said through gritted teeth.

"Atem, be a dear and go say hello to those folks over there I want to talk to Tara for a quick second." Masika said pushing Atem off and grabbing Tara's hand pulling her into a corner.

"All I have to say is **DO NOT** get in my way, understand?" Masika snapped at her.

"Um….sure." Tara said confused. She had never even met this girl she had no clue what she was talking about.

"Good, have a nice evening." Masika said shooting her a glare and she walked away. Tara walked back to her friends.

"What was that all about?" Ifenanu asked.

"I have no clue." Tara said. Atem ran over to Tara and whispered in her ear

"Meet me in the rose garden after this is over ok?" He asked she shook her head and Atem quickly headed back to Masika before she realized he was missing.

**YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO**

The celebration ended about a half hour after Masika's talk with Tara and the room began to thin out. After everyone was gone Ifenanu, Kiya, and Layla left to head back home but Tara stayed and headed straight to the rose garden to wait for Atem. Masika and Atem were the last to leave the room, thankfully Masika was going to bathe so this gave Atem plenty of time to get what he needed and head to the rose garden to meet with Tara. Atem ran to his room and picked something up off of his bed and clipped it around his belt. He then made his way out of the palace. The only people in the throne room were the servants who were beginning to take down the decorations form today's festivities. Atem was not worried about being seen, he knew the servants could care less where he was going so Atem walked right through the room and out to the rose garden. He found Tara sitting on there bench in the middle of the garden waiting for him. He walked up to her and she smiled at him, without saying a word he pulled her up from the bench and hugged her for a few seconds before pulling away and giving her a kiss. Tara waited until he pulled away and she looked up at him confused.

"What was that for" she asked.

"I just missed you so much." He said "And I wanted to get Masika out of my head." Atem continued making the both of them laugh.

"So I know you didn't have a good time today." He said sitting down on the bench.

"Your right I didn't." Tara said sitting down next to him.

"It's ok, I didn't either." Atem said.

"Anu said she talked to you before the wedding?" Tara asked

"Yes she did, and she helped me a lot." He said smiling remembering the conversation he had had with Anu eairler.

"What did she help you with?" Tara asked, she knew Anu was a good friend but she wasn't sure what she could help Atem with.

"I was upset, I just didn't want to go through with it and Anu found me and convinced me that everything would be ok." Atem said looking at Tara.

"Wow I didn't know Anu could be so deep." Tara said surprised

"That's what I said." Atem said laughing. "But she also told me something else." Atem said getting serious for a second

"Oh yeah?" Tara questioned "What else did she tell you?" She asked

"She told me something I already knew but needed to be reminded of, she told me that you'll always love me, that you're my star and I'll never lose you." He said smiling.

"Well she's right." Tara said returning his smile.

"I know." He said. "That's why I thought I would give you this." Atem said taking the gift off of his belt.

"Turn around and close your eyes." He said, Tara laughed but did as she was told. Atem stood behind her and wrapped the necklace around her neck, pulling her hair out from behind after he clipped it. He then let her hair fall and placed the necklace carefully on her chest and then gave her a quick kiss on he head.

"Ok, open your eyes." He said. Tara quickly opened her eyes wondering what he had put around her neck. She looked down at the necklace hanging around her neck. She picked up a golden star that was hung on a silver chain. Tara gasped running her fingers across the star.

"Atem, it's beautiful!" she said turning around, she gave him a kiss and then pulled back smiling at him.

"I don't understand, what's it for?" She asked

"You're my star Tara, and I love you more than anything." He said holding her close.

"I love you too Atem." She leaned into his warm embrace. The two spend a few more minuets together before Atem decided he should leave and get back to the palace. The two left the rose garden and both returned home to have wonderful dreams.

**Like I said sorry this one was so long but it could be the last one for a wile so enjoy it!!! and if u liked it then clicky that little purple button down below to send me a review cuse I like them and the keep me wrighting. Thanks!!!!**


	7. Going her own way

**Ok so here is chapter 6. I warn you It's kinda sad so if you cry eaisly grab a box of tissues now!!! The disclamer is back in chapter 1 if u want to go check it out. ENJOY!!!**

Atem laid in his bed the sun shining in on him and Masika, Shimon had insisted they sleep in the same bed but Atem lay as far away form her as he could get. He had been awake for at least an hour now but he didn't feel like getting up. He knew today was going to be just like every other day before. First they would get up have breakfast in silence, then get started on talking to all the locals about there problems. They would then have lunch, again in silence and if there was anyone else they needed to see they would talk to them otherwise they would have the rest of the day off. They would spend it in separate rooms though but for some reason Masika would always find something that needed to be done so that Atem couldn't see Tara. Atem was wondering when she would run out of things to do. He decided to get up but he wanted to let Masika sleep, maybe breakfast would be more enjoyable this morning. He carefully pulled the sheets down on only his side and stepped out of the bed. He crept silently out of the room and down the hall. He let out a sigh when he had made it around the corner, finally he could enjoy breakfast, at least for a day. He walked down to the dining room and sat down at the large table in the center of the room. A servant walked up to him and handed him a plate of warm food. He thanked him and began to eat. Since he was preoccupied with his food he didn't notice Masika walk in and sit down across the table from him. The same servant walked up and handed her a plate but she dismissed it and placed her hands on the table letting out a sigh. Atem slowly looked up from his food to see Masika sitting across from him looking rather upset. He sighed and wiped his mouth with a napkin before pushing the plate aside knowing full well that he would never finish once she started talking.

"What?" He asked, not trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"We need to talk." She said plainly.

"About what?" He said keeping the annoyance in his voice.

"About you." She said

"Oh, what about me?" He asked.

"I know that you left the room without waking me this morning." She said.

"Yes I wanted to let you sleep, you seemed tired last night." He said calmly.

"I know that's not true, I know that you only left without me so you could eat alone." She said crossing her arms over her chest. Atem said nothing just looked at her blankly.

"Atem I have a few things to run past you." She said pulling his plate of food over and picking at it with a fork.

"Ok, I am listening." He said watching her. She said about 3 things but Atem had zoned out and didn't hear a word she said. It was only when she head Tara's name mentioned that he came back to reality.

"And about Tara and her friends." She began.

"What about them?" He said looking back up at her.

"Well, I just don't think they should come here anymore." She said plainly.

"What! Why?" he asked angrily as he stood up.

"Because, Atem I saw the way you watched Tara dance at our wedding and I don't think it's appropriate for you to have feelings for another women wile your married to me!" She said standing up as well.

"Masika listen, I do not have feelings for any of those girls, including Tara." Although it was hard for him to say he inwardly congratulated himself because he thought it came out quite well.

"Well either way I think I am going to have to get rid of them." She said. Layla had told her this would happen, that Atem would be resistant but she knew that she had power here now and she wasn't going to let it go to waste. Layla had told her that Tara had to go, so that was what she going to do, get rid of her.

"You will not, this is where I drawl the line. There good girls there's no problem with them, you can't do this to them!" He yelled at her.

"Well I've already decided and it's to late now, what's done is done." She said calmly as she sauntered out of the room. Atem growled and stormed out of the room and headed to his room. He changed into his normal outfit and wrapped his cape around his neck then walked out onto the balcony and looked around. He needed to see Tara but she was no where to be found so he walked back into his room and sat down on his bed. Now what was he going to do.

Masika headed straight for Shimon's room and entered without knocking. Shimon was sitting at his desk writing something, Masika walked up to him and taped him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked up at her.

"Yes?" He asked.

"We need to talk." She said sitting down on his bed next to the desk. "I need you to call Tara to the palace, I'd like to have a word with her." Masika said plainly.

"About what?" Shimon asked standing up.

"I'd rather not tell you, It's kind of personal." She said as she stood up as well.

"Well if you insist, I'll send someone to bring her." He said heading for the door, Masika fallowed.

"Thank you!" she said as she turned to the left to head to the dining room, she now seemed rather hungry.

"Your welcome." Shimon said turning left to find someone to go fetch Tara.

Shimon found a servant and asked him to go find Tara, he told him the address and he set off. Masika finished her breakfast and headed to the throne room to prepare for her meeting with Tara.

Atem had drifted off to sleep for about half an hour but he had woken up a few minuets ago and was now standing out on his balcony searching for Tara. Just when he was about to give up and return to his bed he caught a glimpse of a servant walking up to the palace with a girl wearing what looked to be exactly what Tara would usually wear, her Sea blue dance top and a long dark blue skirt. Atem moved closer to the side of the balcony so he could see the girl more clearly and he confirmed that it was Tara. But what was she doing coming to the palace with a servant? Atem waited till they entered the palace and then left the room and headed for the throne room to find out what was going on.

Tara and the servant reached the palace in no time. She wasn't sure why Masika wanted to see her, and she was sure it wasn't good, but she decided to come anyway (despite Anu's warnings.) The servant led her through the front doors of the palace and into the throne room.

"Queen Masika will be with you soon Miss, please wait here." The servant said as he left

Tara began to walk around the room as she waited for Masika. Soon enough she walked into the room.

"Tara!" She said as she entered the throne room. "Welcome, it's been to long." She said trying to be as polite as she could. Tara walked up to Masika and bowed slightly, showing respect.

"Yes, I guess it has." Tara was right, it had been at least a month since she had seen Masika, she had only seen Atem a few times and she knew why and it was starting to make her upset. Masika walked up to where the throne's sat and she ran her hand over hers.

"I wanted to talk to you about something Tara and I am afraid it might be some bad new for you." She said.

Atem walked up to the throne room but he heard talking and so he decided to stay around the corner and simply listen. He heard the girls greet each other and he couldn't understand why Masika was being so kind to Tara, he also couldn't understand what Masika meant by bad news. Was she actually going to tell Tara to leave and never come back?

"What do you mean bad news?" Tara asked. The worry was starting to set in.

"I was talking with Atem this morning and we both agreed that it was best if you and your girls stayed away from the palace from now on." Masika said without even looking at Tara.

"What?" Tara said barley above a whisper. Her heart fell at what Masika had said. How could Atem agree to something like that, now she was upset and confused.

"We both think it's best if he not have, well let's say temptations, and I know how he feels about you."

Atem stood around the corner in shock. How could Masika just lie to someone's face like that. He was about ready to just run into the room and handle Masika on his own but he knew Tara could handle herself.

"I don't know what your talking about." Tara said through gritted teeth. Masika walked up to Tara and stood about an inch from her face.

"Come on Tara, I know about your secrete rendezvous with my husband and I know about all the gift's he gives you." She said pointing to the star that hung around her neck.

"Did he give you that?" Masika asked picking it up off Tara's chest.

"It's none of your business." Tara said quietly. Masika sighed.

"Well either way I am sure it's fake." She said as she pulled it off her neck. Tara gasped and Masika laughed.

"If you want it back?" She said and she threw it back at Tara. She caught it and held it tight in her hand, tears began to brim her eyes.

"You listen to me Tara." Masika said stepping in close to Tara again. Tara didn't dare look up at her she kept her eyes down and focused on the necklace in her hand.

"Atem and I want you gone, If I see you here again I will get someone to escort you out. And if I hear that you've been off with Atem again then I will personally escort you somewhere far, far away." Masika said as she backed off.

Atem was furious now, he couldn't believe Masika would do something like this, then again he could. Masika was a cruel person and he wasn't that surprised at what she was saying but he was upset. He hadn't heard Tara talk in a wile and he was wondering what she was thinking.

"Atem and I don't want you here anymore. Stay away!" She said angrily as she stormed out of the room.

Tara stood silently for a few seconds before tears began to fall from her eyes. She gripped the necklace in her hand as she silently stood in the middle of the room and cried.

Atem ducked around a corner and let Masika pass him before he came out and peeked around the corner. He saw Tara standing in the middle of the room looking down at her hand. Atem slowly walked into the room not saying anything until he got a few steps away from her.

"Tara?" he whispered. She looked up at him and wiped a few tears from her eyes before giving him a fake smile. Atem simply looked at her and she knew he knew.

"Atem!" she said as she ran into his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder and cried. Atem held her close and rubbed her head planting small kisses in her hair. Tara stopped crying and sighed, she pulled back from Atem and looked him in the eyes.

"Atem I can't do this." She said wiping tears from her eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I can't be with you anymore, not if it means I get treated like this." Tara said backing away from him.  
"Tara I am not going to let her say anything to you ever again." He said as he walked towards her. Tara put her hands out to stop him.

"She'll find a way, you heard what she said she knew about us all along, she has ways." Tara said putting her hands down at her sides. "I haven't seen you in so long Atem, every time we try to get together Masika pulls you away." Tara said. "I am so tired of getting my hopes up to see you and then I don't, it hurts Atem and I don't know if I can deal with it anymore." Tara said. Atem walked towards her but said nothing.

"I don't want things to get worse Atem and I am just so sick of being yelled at by your wife. I love you Atem but I just can't deal with this anymore." Tara said as tears fell from her eyes. She pulled off her ring and held it tight in her hand. She walked up to Atem and held his hands in hears.

"I am sorry Atem but I just have to get out of here, away from her. I just have to go my own way." She said letting go of his hands leaving the ring with him.

"I don't want to do this anymore than you do but I just think it's right, at least for now." Tara said. Still crying she took the necklace from her other hand and handed it to him but he pushed her hand back.

"Please keep it." He said in his low baritone voice. She pulled her hand back and looked him in the eyes. She didn't know what else to say so she decided it was better to just go.

"I am so sorry Atem." She said letting a few more tears fall before she turned around and ran out the doors of the throne room. Atem stayed put for a few seconds, a few of his own tears adding to the ones Tara had left fall on the floor. He looked up but saw that it was to late, she had already left. He looked at the ring in his finger then gripped it tightly. Atem turned around and began to head to his room tears still falling slowly down his face. Masika walked passed him and happily greeted him.

"Hello dear, how are you?" She asked in a cheery tone. Atem stopped in his tracks and turned around giving Masika a glare that she was sure was meant to kill her if it could.

"I don't _**EVEN**_ want to talk to you right now, nor do I want to talk to you _**EVER AGAIN**_! If I _**NEVER**_ hear your voice again for the_** REST **_of my life I'll die happy!" Atem shouted as he turned around, his cape swishing behind him as he entered his room and slammed the door. Masika jumped at the sound of his voice and the door slamming. She hung her head and walked off in the opposite direction.

Atem entered his room and headed straight for his desk. He picked up a string and slipped the ring on it, he then tied the ring around his neck and continued to walk over to Masika's side of the bed. He picked up what little she had, opened the door, and threw it outside into the hallway. He then returned to the room and pulled open the curtain that covered there closet. He pulled out all her items and once again threw them out in the hallway.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE THINK'S, SHE WILL NOT ENTER THIS ROOM AGAIN!" Atem shouted to anyone that would listen and then slammed the door again. He walked over to his bed throwing his cape on the floor beside it. Atem lay down on his bed he let out a sigh and rubbed the ring that now hung around his neck as he slowly fell asleep.

**Ok there you go. so this one was kind of depressing but it had to happen. The next chapter should be comming soon but if you click that little purple button down there it'll come quicker!!!! please review I love them and it makes me write more!!! Thank's for reading!!! **


	8. The annoucement

**Ok, chapter 8. Sorry this one is kinda short but the next one should be a bit longer so forgive me for this one. Any way, the disclamer is back in chapter 1 if u need it. Enjoy chapter 8!!!! **

It had been a month since Atem had seen Tara. Even though he had seen her in passing they hadn't really talked so Atem considered that not seeing each other. He had succeeded in forcing Masika out of his room though. After his little blow up Shimon had agreed with Atem, mostly because he was scared of him…..and Atem was bigger, but that wasn't the point. Atem now only saw Masika when they were together in the throne room. They no longer ate together, they barley even talked to each other. Most of Atem's guardians had tried to talk him out of the whole marriage thing but at that time it was to risky for the King to divorce, plus he was pretty sure it wasn't allowed.

Unfortunately along with the good news of Masika came more bad news. The thief king Bakura had re-surfaced and struck down a city near Cairo. The city was small but most of the people had perished and the city was completely burnt down. Atem had a rushed meeting with his guardians and Shimon about what they should do. The answer was unanimous, they had to go to war. Barkua had been a threat before and with him re-surfacing they knew he would be a threat again. Atem couldn't take the chance that Bakura would do something to his palace or anyone inside Cairo so this had to be done.

The sun awoke Atem as he laid spread out in his bed. He placed his hand over his eye's and made a small grone in dislike to the bright light that had hit his eyes. He rolled over facing away from the sun and opened his eyes. Today he was to alert the people of Cairo of the threat and warn them to be ready in case of an attack. He was also to prepare to head out with his soldiers to find Bakura. The guardians had objected to this and Shimon had talked to him but Atem refused to stay behind and sit on the throne doing nothing wile his men could be dying. Deciding he should get up Atem pushed the heavy blankets aside. His feet hit the cool floor which made him shiver slightly from being warm all night. He stood and retrieved his normal outfit from his closet and then wrapped his deep violet cape around his neck. He walked slowly to the dining room and ate very little of his breakfast. He then went back to his own room to prepare himself and think about what he was going to say to his people.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Tara had awaken first this morning, the sun shining through the window in her room. She rolled over onto her back, she wondered if Ifenanu had gone to bed last night. They wanted to pull and all night-er but Tara had been to tired so she went to bed. Tara sighed, they had to go to the market this morning and they had told Kiya and Layla that they would meet them there. Tara got out of bed and walked over to her closet. She picked out her normal outfit, a light blue top and a long dark blue skirt. She then wrapped her magenta colored scarf around her head so that it made a thick headband at the top of her head. She looked out the window and up to the palace window.

"Good morning love." She whispered up to Atem's window. She had gone a month without talking to Atem and she missed him, missed there secret meetings , and just missed being together. She sighed and walked out of the room. Tara strolled down the small hallway and entered the living room to find Ifenanu stretched out of the floor with a light blanket covering her legs. Tara let out a small laugh, she figured Ifenanu hadn't gone to bed, she probably had to much energy. Tara walked over to her sleeping friend and pulled the blanket up over her head. Ifenanu awoke with a start and sat straight up, the blanket still hanging from her head.

"Good morning Anu!" Tara said cheerfully. Her friend just groaned and fell back down to the floor.

"Get up we have to go to market." Tara said trying to pull Ifenanu to her feet. Ifenanu complied and stood, the blanket falling off her face.

"Ok, I am awake." Ifenanu said swaying slightly.

"Good!" Tara said pushing her friend to the door her room. Ifenanu walked in and found her outfit which consisted of a bubble gum pink top and a long gray skirt. She decided to be like Tara today and wrapped her cannery yellow scarf around her hair creating a headband. She then walked out into the living room and looked at Tara.

"Ready?" Tara asked

"No, but I really don't have a choice do I?" Ifenanu questioned.

"No, you don't." Tara said taking her friends hand and pulling her out into the sun and towards the market.

YGOYOGYOGYOGYOGYOGYOGYGOYGOYGO

Shimon knocked on the door to Atem's room.

"Are you ready sir?" he asked. Atem sighed

"No, but I really don't have a choice do I?" Atem said standing.

"I am afraid not sir." Shimon said leading the way to the throne room. Atem was to make the speech from the balcony of the throne room, assisted by his guardians and Shimon. Atem entered the room and was greeted by all six of his guardians who followed him to the entrance of the balcony. Shimon walked out first and called attention to himself by speaking loudly to the people before him.

"People of Cairo!" He shouted and then paused waiting for people to realize he was there. In about a few seconds a congregation of people had accumulated around the balcony of the palace, including four familiar girls. Tara, Ifenanu, Kiya, and Layla had met up a few minuets before and were about to head into the market when they heard Shimon. The girls found a spot in the crowd and turned there attention to Shimon.

"King Atem would like to make an announcement." Ifenanu nudged Tara in the stomach and she simply nodded her head. Shimon had backed away from the edge of the balcony and Atem had appeared in his place. The crowd began to cheer and show respect by bowing. After the cheers had died down Atem began to talk.

"I wanted to inform you all of some important news." He began. "I am sure you all have heard of the attack on the small village outside Cairo. We are sure that the person responsible for this attack was the thief king Bakura." He was interrupted by mummers form the crowd. Tara looked over at Ifenanu.

"Look at what your boyfriend did now." She teased.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Ifananu said.

"That doesn't mean you don't want him to be." Tara continued.

"That doesn't make a difference." Ifananu replied finishing the conversation. The girls returned there attention to Atem.

"I know what your all thinking but my people and I are going to take care of the situation right away." The crowd cheered and Atem quieted them with a simple hand movement.

"I have decided to go to war, we need to do anything we can to make sure Bakura does not enter Cairo. Were going to be placing guards wherever we think he may be able to enter and I have decided to travel with my soldiers to find wherever he's hiding." The crowd began to talk again and Atem silenced them.

"I wanted to warn you all to be on the lookout for Bakura, should you see him do not approach him. Get as far away as you can and alert the palace immediately. I vow to find this man and take care of him for good!" Atem finished. The crowd began to cheer as loud as they could as Atem returned to the safety of his palace. Soon the crowd thinned out as people went back to what they were doing. Layla had already taken off, looking for something but Tara Ifenanu and Kiya stayed in place. Tara simply stared at the ground but the remaining two girls couldn't figure out if it was in shock or that she just found the ground interesting to look at, but Kiya was pretty sure it wasn't Ifenanu's idea.

"Tara are you ok?" Ifenanu questioned. Tara didn't respond.

"Tara, what's wrong dear?" Kiya asked putting a hand on the young girls shoulder. Tara still refused to answer.

"Come on Tara what's wrong?" Ifenanu asked again.

"I can't let him go." She said not taking her gaze off the ground.

"Can't let who go where?" Ifenanu asked confused.

"I can't let Atem go to war." She said raising her eyes to meet Ifenanu's.

"Why not dear, I thought you two were done." Kiya asked.

"I made a mistake." Tara said shaking her head. "I shouldn't have gone away, I never stopped loving him." Kiya took Tara into a small hug.

"It'll be ok dear." She said rubbing her back. Ifenanu took Tara's hands and held them in her own.

"No, it's not going to be ok, I still love him, I can't just let him go off to war on his own." Tara said moving away from Kiya's embrace.

"He's not going to be alone Tara, he'll have his soldiers with him." Ifenanu said.

"It's not the same Anu. I have to go with him." Tara stated.

"What?" the two girls questioned in unison.

"You can't go to war Tara, you could get killed!" Ifenanu said.

"So could he, I have to go with him." Tara returned.

"Tara dear, I understand that you still love him but don't you think this is a bit drastic." Kiya asked concerned.

"I say let her go. Maybe if were lucky the two of them will die." Layla said appearing beside Kiya.

"That is not funny Layla, she could get seriously hurt. You can't just joke about something like that!" Ifenanu shouted.

"I think I just did. Now if you don't mind Kiya and I will be heading back to our house." Layla said.

"Tara, you do whatever you feel is right." Kiya said.

"Yeah, and good luck, It was nice knowing you." Layla said as she turned and walked away with Kiya.

"Tara I guess Kiya's right. You should just do whatever you feel is right." Ifenanu said.

"Thank's Anu!" Tara said giving her a hug. " I knew you would understand." Ifenanu laughed.

"Don't worry, I am going along with you." Ifenanu said smiling. "I can't just let my best friend go off to war and not come along." She said pulling Tara in for another hug.

"You just want to go because you know there's a chance you might see Bakura." Tara said taking Ifenanu's hand as they began to walk back to there house.

"That may be true, but I'll be there for you too." Ifenanu said beginning to run.

"Race ya!" she shouted. Tara and Ifenanu raced the entire way home and collapsed on the floor in fit's of laughter. After the two had calmed down they started preparing for the war that was soon to come.

**Ok so there you have it! Like I said the next chapter should be a bit longer so you'll get your fill then. If you liked this one then click that little purple button down there to the left because that button makes me happy!!!! Thank's again and keep reading!!**


	9. Reunion and Kidnapping

**OK so here is chapter 9. This one's a tad longer I hope u enjoy it. The disclamer is back in chapter 1 if u need it. **

**Enjoy! **

"I am going to get going." Tara said to Ifenanu as she stepped out of her room Her blue outfit was dirty from the rum Tara and Ifenanu had back to there house so Tara had changed into the pure white one Ifenanu had made for her.

"Hold on I am coming!" Ifenanu said running out of her room, her curly pink hair a frizzled mess. Tara laughed.

"Your not coming along, I want to talk to Atem alone." Tara said and Ifenanu hung her head.

"I'll tell Atem that you want to go too, now go back to your room and brush your hair." Tara said touching Ifenanu's frizzy hair.

"Ok." Ifenanu said giving her friend a hug. "Tell Tem I say HI!" Ifenanu said as Tara headed for the door.  
"I will." Tara said closing the door behind her and starting her walk to the palace.

It took a few minuets for Tara to reach the palace and that gave her enough time to go over her plan once more in her head. She walked in shadows until she was just below Atem's balcony, she took a deep breath and set her plan into action. She stepped out of the darkness and checked to see if anyone was near her. When she saw no one she cupped her mouth with her hands and whispered his name.

"Atem!" she said in sort of a shout whisper. She knew that there was the chance that he wouldn't even be in his room but she was hopping that wasn't the case. After a few seconds of no one coming she decided to try again.

"ATEM!" she whispered a bit louder. She thought she heard footsteps but she saw no one so she tried one more time.

"ATEM!" she whispered as loud as she could without anyone hearing her. She suddenly saw a shadow moving above her, she then saw Atem walk out onto the balcony and look around searching for the voice.

"Atem, down here!" She whispered and she saw Atem look over towards her. She took the rope she had brought along and tossed it up to him wile telling him to catch it. He took it in his hands and tied it around one of the poles of the balcony. Having done this before he slowly made his way down the rope and gracefully landed on the ground. He quickly took Tara into his strong warm embrace and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Not wanting to let go she simply spoke into his chest.

"I am so sorry for everything I said, I missed you so much, I am sorry." She said as a few tears slipped from her eyes.

"It's ok Tara, I am sorry for what happened and I missed you too." Atem said pulling out of the embrace and wiping a few stray tears from Tara's eyes. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck again pulling him into another hug. He quickly pushed her back and cupped her face in his hands, pulling her in for a kiss. She stroked his face and brought her hand down to his chest and felt a small circle on a string that hung around his neck. She broke their embrace and looked at the small ring that hung around his neck. She lifted it up to get a better look at it and saw that it was the ring he had given her.

"I kept it, I never stopped loving you." He said un-ting the string from around his neck. He slipped the silver ring off the string and held it in his hand. He picked up Tara's left hand and looked into her eyes. She nodded telling him to continue. He slowly slipped the ring onto her finger and then lifted her hand giving it a kiss. He then drew her near so that there foreheads were touching.

"Forever?" He whispered looking into her eyes.

"Forever." She said smiling back at him. He then drew her closer and gave her another kiss. After a few moments Tara pulled away, as nice as this was she had to remember why she came here.

"Atem there's something I need to talk to you about." She said turning her tone serious.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I heard your announcement today and I want to go with you." She said deciding to take the easy rout and just tell him flat out.

"Tara I cant let you come with me, it's much to dangerous." Atem said taking Tara's hands in his.

"But Anu is going to come with me so it wouldn't be just me and I'll be with you as well." Tara persisted.

"Tara I refuse to put you in that kind of danger, Anu as well. Just because your with me doesn't make you any more safer. It makes you more of a target and I can't put you two in that kind of danger." Atem said looking into Tara's eyes.

"I just got you back I am not ready to lose you again. You and Anu and the other girls find a safe place to stay until this whole thing ends." Atem said wrapping her up in a hug.

"Where would I find another you?" He asked and he could feel Tara smile against his chest.

"Ok fine but you have to promise me that you'll be careful." Tara said looking into his eyes.

"I promise." Atem said giving Tara a kiss.

"Listen I should really get back before someone figures out that I am not where I should be." He said sighing.

"Ok, I love you Atem." Tara said giving him one last hug and kiss before he began climbing back up the ropes. Before long Tara saw him slip over the side and he popped back up to wave goodbye and toss the rope back down to her. She returned the wave and blew him a kiss as well, He smiled and returned to his room. Tara wrapped up the rope and headed back home. She knew she had promised to be good and stay behind but there was no way she was going to let him go out without her. She would trail far enough behind that he wouldn't find her and she would try her best to defend him. She loved him to much to lose him.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Ifenanu began getting herself ready for bed as soon as Tara left. She washed her face and then walked to her room to get into something more fit to sleep in when she heard banging at the front door. She stood up and began to walk to the door thinking it was Tara but then she stopped. Tara wouldn't have to knock on the door, it was her house after all. Fear began to set in, whoever this was they were trying to get in the house. The banging continued until Ifenanu heard the door bust open, it wasn't that strong. She backed into her room and stood behind her door peeking out into the living room. She saw two men standing in the room looking around. One went to the door and said something Ifenanu couldn't hear. He then walked back in joined by a man in a hooded long red jacket. The man began talking to the other two men who came in first, they were talking to low and Ifenanu couldn't hear them. She decided to get a closer look. Slowly she moved out from behind her door and into the hallway. She stood on the opposite side of the hallway so the men couldn't see her.

"It seems empty sir." One man said.

"Keep looking, there are back rooms someone could be anywhere." Said another man who Ifenanu thought to be the leader.

"Yes sir." Said the other two men in unison. Ifenanu stepped back into her room and hid behind the door once more. Unfortunately for Ifenanu the door made a small noise when she pulled it back. She winced at the sound and peeked around the side of the door. The two men stopped and looked in the direction of the sound. Ifenanu hid behind the door again but the two men were already headed to her room. They waked inside and looked around. Ifenanu was barley breathing as she watched the men carefully. One of the men turned around to head out of the room and spotted her out of the corner of his eye. Ifenanu knew she was caught so she ran out of the room and headed for the living room. She was just about at the door when someone grabbed her hand and spun her around. Ifenanu winced in pain, her wrist began to throb but she diverted her attention to the man standing in front of her. The hood covered most of his face but she could see his mouth as he talked.

"I wouldn't try to running." He said in a low voice.

"And why not?" Ifenanu said taking her throbbing wrist out of the man's hands.

"Because I wouldn't want to hurt you anymore than you already are." The man said. Ifenanu looked down at her wrist which was beginning to swell. The man took his hood down and when Ifenanu looked back up she was staring into the eyes of Bakura. Ifenanu gasped. Somewhere in her wildest dreams she had pictured Bakura here, but not like this.

"What do you want?" She asked, hatred dripping from her voice.

"I caught wind of your little rebellion. I am afraid I can't allow you or your friend to go into war." Bakura said.

"How did you know?" Ifenanu asked.

"Please, I had a few people at your kings announcement today and one of them heard you two talking. I figure if I at least get rid of you that your friend will stay home." Bakura explained backing Ifenanu up against the wall.

"What do you mean, get rid of?" Ifenanu questioned, she was getting even more worried.

"Don't worry I'll only take you back to my hideout, I wouldn't kill you." He said running a finger along Ifenanus face. "At least not yet." He said. Ifenanu let out a small gasp and Bakura laughed.

"Men, I've got what we came for let's leave." Bakura called to his men. The two came running into the room knocking over a few things in there paths. Bakura grabbed Ifenanu by her good wrist, at least he was kind enough not to hurt her more. He then took her outside and pushed her up on his horse. He then jumped up with her and the two men jumped up on there's. Ifenanu watched as her house faded into the distance as Bakura took her away.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Tara reached the house in a few minuets. She arrived to see something that slightly shocked her. The door to the house was left open. Tara walked inside to find tables pushed over and chairs laying on the floor.

"Anu!" Tara shouted. There was no answer. She walked into the back hallway.

"ANU!" Tara yelled again. But again there was no answer. Tara walked back into the living room and saw something she missed. There was a small piece of paper laying to the floor. Tara picked it up and read it.

"If you want her back then stay away." It said. She read the final line, it was signed Bakura.

**Ohhh spooky clifhanger...well not really but anyway. If u enjoyed it then click that little purple button down there and send me a review because I love them!!! thank's! **


	10. The War begins

**Ok so here's chapter 10. This one is short too but it's leading up to some big drama. Disclamer is back in chapter 1. Enjoy!!!**

Tara had tried, she tried hard but sleep didn't come that night. She fixed up the house as best she could but she ended up sitting in a chair the entire night staring blankly at the night. She tried to think of what to do and decided that she would head over to the palace as soon as the sun rose. She would find Atem and tell him what happened, he would know what to do. Tara sat quietly, she knew the sun would be rising soon. She slowly stood up and walked to the door. She knew her face was probably red and her eyes puffy from crying all night but she didn't feel like washing her face at the moment. She opened the door and walked outside. The sun was just coming up and so she started her walk to the palace.

When she arrived the sun had risen to it's full height (since it was still early in the morning it wasn't that high). Tara slowly walked up to the doors of the palace, she knew she was taking a chance coming through the palace this early in the morning. If anyone saw her she would be in big trouble but she didn't care now, she needed to talk to Atem and she was tired of sneaking around. She took the handles of the door in her hand and pulled, the doors opened and Tara checked to see who was in the room first. Only a few people stood in the throne room and they looked like servants to Tara so she walked right through. The servants didn't say much, only looked at her with confusion etched on there faces. After Tara got past the throne room she began to run to Atem's room. She only passed a few more servants who looked at her because she was running but didn't say anything. She reached Atem's room in a matter of seconds, the door was closed and locked so she started banging on it.

"ATEM! ATEM! ATEM!" She yelled as she pounded on the door. There was no answer so she continued pounding on the door but thought it best to stop yelling in case anyone of importance should pass by. Tara continued to pound on the door until she heard a noise behind it, the door opened to reveal a very sleepy Atem. He rubbed his eyes and looked at her confused.

"Tara." He said shocked and pulled her into his room shutting and locking the door.

"What are you doing someone could have seen you." Atem said sitting down beside Tara who had made herself comfortable on his bed. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He gasped and scoped her up into a hug, he brought her up into his lap an d she rested her head against his bare chest. He shushed her trying to calm her down.

"Tara, what's wrong love what happened?" He asked. She didn't bring her head up from his chest but answered his question.

"It's Bakura." She said through sobs "He took Anu." She cried.

"What?" He asked bringing her head up so she looked him in the eyes.

"Wile I was with you, he must have come and taken her, he left this." She said handing him the note. He dried a few of her tears and then opened the note. Tara slipped off his lap as he finished. He looked up and then threw the note on the ground.

"He won't get away with this." He said standing up. He threw the note on the ground and began moving over to his closet as he began putting on his shirt and wrapping his cape around his neck.

"You have to let me come with you." Tara said standing up and walking over to Atem.

"Absolutely not." Atem said holding Tara's shoulders. "He's after you as well I can't put you in danger." He said wrapping Tara up in a hug.

"Atem she's my friend too, she's like a sister to me you have to let me come." Tara persisted.

"Tara if I lose you I'll never forgive myself. Your going to stay here until this is all over." Atem said standing back and moving towards the door.

"No!" Tara said cutting him off before he reached the door. "Atem I have to come with you. I am not some fragile little flower I can handle myself."  
"Not in war Tara it's a lot harder than you think." Atem argued.

"I understand the concept of war, and I never said I was going to go into battle just let me come with you, let me help." Tara pleaded holding Atem's hands.

"Tara if you come along you'll be in danger in more way's than one. Bakura is after you and who knows how many of his men. Your not going, end of conversation." Atem said reaching for the door.

"But Atem!..." Tara started when she was interrupted by a shriek in the hallway followed by people screaming. The two looked at each other a bit confused. Atem pulled Tara out of the way.

"Stay here." He said and then opened the door. Tara sighed and stood back. She watched a few people run by. Atem stepped out into the hallway and then started to follow where all the people were going. Tara stepped out as well and looked down the hall, she couldn't see anything and she had lost sight of Atem and that upset her.

"Stay here, yeah right." She said to herself as she started running in the direction she last saw Atem going. She reached the throne room and saw a crowd around the door so she ran to them. These people were not going to let her through easily so she started pushing her way through. After what seemed like forever she reached the front of the crowd. The first thing her eyes landed on was the back of Atem's head. She lightly pushed him to the side, he looked at her and sighed, she never listened. Tara then looked further ahead and saw something truly horrifying. Bakura was on top his horse with Masika who he was holding by her hair. Tara grabbed Atem's arm and he put his free one around her tightly.

"You let her go!" Atem shouted at Bakura.

"Yeah…I don't think so." Bakura said. "Say goodbye." He said as he turned the horse around and road off. The crowd ran ahead but Atem and Tara stayed behind.

"That's it!" Atem shouted, Tara jumped back in fright, she had never heard Atem yell that loud before.

"Atem." She whispered.

"He's taken to many people Tara, he's not going to get away with this." Atem said storming back towards his room.

"Atem wait!" Tara shouted after him. Atem instantly turned around.

"Go home Tara!" He shouted at her pointing out the door.

"But.." Tara started

"GO HOME!" Atem shouted again as he entered his room.

Tara stormed out of the palace. There was no way she was not going to go with him. He was leaving tonight so she had to be ready. She reached her house in a few minuets and changed her outfit. Then she waited until the sun began to set and then she left and headed back to the palace. She got there just in time, Atem had just finished talking to his men. Tara knew she would be found on horse but she didn't have a choice. She found a horse tied up nearby and took it's reigns in her hands. She hopped up on it's back and patted the horse on it's head.

"Good horse." She said to it as she watched the men begin to leave. Keeping her eyes on Atem she set off after everyone had gone.

**So like I said this one is short but there's alot of drama comming up so it'll be ok. If you enjoyed this chapter then plz click that little purple button down there. No it's not going to suck u into a virtual world but it will suck me into a world of happiness because that button mean's your going to review and I like those. THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	11. Found Out

**So I am a horriable person and I haven't updated in like how many _years. _you all have premission to hit me or whatever you want. But here is chapter eleven, long overdue, very long overdue but I hope you enjoy it. again sry!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Tara had been following Atem and his men for 3 day's and had luckily not gotten caught……yet. After being in a small battle with a few of Bakura's men and a few less of Atems men Tara stole a helmet off a man who had fallen in battle.

"I hate to take things from dead people I really do but I think I need this a little more that you now." She said to herself silently as she slowly pulled the helmet off the man. She pushed her long brown hair inside the helmet and sat it down on her head. She then climbed back on her horse. She road a few more feet to find Atem on a small rocky hill talking to his men. She had apparently missed the good part because everyone was yelling and cheering. After a few more things that she could not understand because she was so far away the men split up and began setting up camp for the night. Atem stood still until all the men were busy and then walked around the backside of the small hill. Deciding that it was best to follow him Tara hopped off her horse and told it to stay where it was (hoping it would listen) and quietly walked around the hill. Atem was seated at the bank of a river and tossing small rocks into it. Tara stayed hidden behind a large rock trying to be quiet. She wanted to go comfort him, he looked upset bus she was sure staying hidden was a better choice. Unfortunately she didn't stay hidden for long.

"You can come out now." She heard Atem say. She peeked around the rock to look at him. He knew she was there now.

"Come on." He said motioning to her. She slowly stepped out from behind the rock and making her way to the river. She had changed her cloths a while after she found the helmet that was now sitting on her head. As much as she hated to do it she pulled cloths off one of the fallen soldiers and changed into them. She hoped silently that Atem wouldn't recognize her as she sat down next to him in what she thought was a manly way.

"Yes sir?" She said, lowering her voice as she had done so many times when her and Atem were goofing around. He turned to look at her she tried keeping the stern boyish look on her face but Atem slowly reached up and pulled the helmet off her head. Her dark brown hair fell over her shoulders and she looked at the ground waiting for him to scold her.

"How did you know." She whispered. He reached down and picked up the star necklace that hung around her neck.

"Oh." She whispered quietly. She had kept the necklace after her and Atem had their fight but she forgot she had never taken it off since.

"I thought I told you to stay at home." He said looking away from her.

"I couldn't just let you go out here on your own, Anu is my friend I am not just going to sit around and wait for her to be found, I had to do something!" She said following his gaze across the river.

"I know you want to help but…"  
"Atem I will help, I am already here you can't send me back now." She said in a stern voice staring into his eyes. Atem let out a sigh.

"I suppose your right." He said

"I am always right." She said copying words from what seemed like long ago. He laughed and pulled her into him.

"Thank you." He said looking back to the river.

"For what?" Tara asked. Atem took a deep breath.

"For coming, I think I might actually have more luck if your with me." He said.

"What do you mean?" Tara questioned.

"Tara, I don't know what to do. We've been looking for three days and there's no sign of Bakura, I fear I've failed them." He said, Tara could tell he was upset, she could hear it in his voice.

"Atem it's fine, we'll keep looking together, we'll find him." She said placing her hand on his shoulder. He reached up quickly wiping the tears she didn't want her to see from his face.

"Your right we will." He said pulling her to him again.

"But for now you'll have to set up camp with the other men, I'll come see you later tonight." He whispered into her ear in his deep baritone voice sending chills down her spine. She leaned up to plant a kiss on his lips but looked around first making sure no one was watching. When she decided the coast was clear she pressed her lips to his quickly. He broke away slowly.

"You should go now." He said standing up, he didn't offer her his hand but she understood why so she got up on her own. She placed the helmet back on top of her head making sure all of her brown hair was hidden beneath it.

"Okay?" She said turning to let Atem make sure she looked 'manly' enough.

"Fine, but your voice." He said.

"Oh." She said in her normal voice.

"Right." She said making her voice lower, he laughed slightly.

"Sounds good." He said in response

"I'll see you later then." She said in her deep voice. He nodded and the two made there way back to camp.

There wasn't much to eat when dinner came so the rations were small. One of the other soldiers helped her set up her own tent and when dusk came everyone made their way into tents for the night. Tara waited silently in her own tent for Atem to join her. She'd released her hair from the helmet and loosened the clothes she was wearing.

Atem walked through the flaps of her tent a few minutes later and sat down next to her. He pulled her closer to him.

"No one saw you?" She asked kissing him. He kissed her more passionately.

"I'll take that as a no." She said letter herself get pushed back onto her makeshift bed.

"Atem." She whispered in his ear. The kisses he placed on her neck didn't make her giggle anymore, there was something different in the way he did it, she felt a purpose behind it so she let him continue. He let out a sigh against the soft skin between her neck and chest making her sigh in return. He kept kissing lower until he reached a spot covered by clothes. He stopped and looked at her. She simply smiled at him and he continued his work, loosening the already loose clothes on her body.

The heat of the Egyptian desert didn't bother them that night. When the two awoke hours after Atem slowly brushed hair from Tara's face as she smiled at him.

"I should be going." He said softly.

"The sun will be rising soon and I can't be seen leaving here." He continued.

"Your right." Tara said slowly sitting up and pulling the green army uniform over her head. She pulled him to her and wrapped herself in his embrace.

"Thank you Atem." She said quietly. He knew what she meant.  
"Your welcome, but I can thank you too. I love you Tara." He said

"I know, even more now." She said taking his face in her hands and planting one last kiss on his lips. After re-arranging themselves Atem wrapped his cape around his bare chest, opting not to put his shirt back on and walked out into the night. Both slept soundly that night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Well I hope I made up for my long absence. in case you didn't pick up on the implied sex scene, it was there. I am just really bad at writing that stuff and it would have been weird for those two for me to have written it so I just let it be implied. Again really sorry I've been going so long but the story is compleatly finished now and it'll be up in a matter of days. sorry again!!!**

**~meg~**


	12. Promise

**Okay so yeah, chapter 12. Again so sorry for not posting for like 3 years, GOD I HATE MYSELF!!!! I kept telling myself, you really shoud finish that story, and I really did sit down at my computer and start to but I just coudn't get anything good to come out. and then I like made myself do it a few days ago, I said 'you will finish this story because it's not fair to those ppl that were reading it' and it did, it's all finished and in one more chapter you'll find out how it ends!!!! don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Atem (but oh how fun it would be if I did ;) however the girls are mine. Enjoy!!!**

**----------------------------------------**

The sun rose along with the army camp. Tents were put away and horses gathered as they set off into the day again. Tara road closer to Atem now that there was no reason to hide. Hours passed before the small group of them reached a cliff a few miles from the edge of the town.

"We'll set up a camp here for now, I'll go investigate." Atem called to his people.

"Alone." Came a gruff voice from the crowd, Atem knew it well and though he couldn't see who it came from he answered any way.

"If you'd like to come with me soldier I'll permit it." He said jumping back on his horse. Tara joined him on her own horse and sent him a knowing glance.

The two road as close to the cliff as they could and then dismounted their horses and climbed the rest of the way. It wasn't terribly difficult and they made their way to a large hole in the cliff in a matter of minutes.

"I'll go in." Tara said starting for the entrance.

"No way, I am going." Atem said pulling her back.

"Atem if he's in there he'll kill you, I'll go in, he won't do anything to me, I'll be careful, I promise." She said taking his hands in hers.

"Fine but please be careful." He said. She nodded and made her way into the opening.

She fit through easily and followed a curving tunnel to a large opening. She could hear voices coming from inside so she stopped and stooped low on the floor.

"You'll never get away with this, There going to find me I know Tara and she's probably here now." Anu called to someone.

"How can you be so sure." Bakura responded inching closer to her face, he was tempting her and he knew it, she hated him for that. She took a breath.

"Because she's just as stubborn as I am." She said with a smirk on her face. Bakura stood and pulled Anu up with him.

"I could kill you now you know." He said tracing a line from her cheek to her chest. Anu's breath quickened and she knew he could tell.

"Ah, I believe I found your weak point." He said moving his face closer to hers so that she could feel his breath on her skin. She took a chance, she lunged forward and pressed her lips to his. She could feel him take in a breath in shock but then he returned the gesture, pressing his lips to hers. He broke away though after a few minutes, much to Anu's dismay.

"I like a challenge." He whispered to her, then pushed her back down in the chair and walked away.

Tara waited until she was sure Bakura was gone.

"Anu." She whispered. Anu glanced in her direction then looked around and slowly crawled over to Tara.

"You made it." She said giving her a hug.

"Yes are you coming." Tara said making her way to the exit. Anu stayed where she was.

"Anu, come on before he comes back." Tara hissed.

"I was actually going to stay." Anu said.

"Stay! Anu this man is a mass killer, why would you want to stay?" Tara whispered moving back to her

"Well maybe I can change him, make sure he doesn't hurt Tem." Anu said. Tara heard movement behind them.

"Come on quick." She said.

"I am staying Tara." She said and made her way back into the room. Tara shook her head and made her way back out of the cave.

She found Atem sitting next to the entrance.

"Are they in there?" He asked.

"Yes, I talked to her." Tara said sitting down next to him.

"Then where is she?" Atem asked.

"She said she's staying. She thinks she can change him and make sure he doesn't hurt you." Tara said putting her head in her hands. Atem pulled her to him.

"There's nothing else you could have done." He said reassuringly.

"Yes, I hope she's okay though." Tara said.

"We should get back to the camp." Atem said standing up and helping her with him.

They reached the camp and Tara made her way into the throng of soldiers.

"We've found him." Atem shouted from his horse. The crowed started to talk.

"He's in the cliff, if we get close we can see his hide-out. Follow me!" he said. All the soldiers mounted their horses and gathered weapons ready for an attack. Tara returned to her horse, weaponless and road off with the others.

The group was about 30 to 40 strong and made a strong hold under Bakura's hide-out. Atem climbed up to a platform above the crowd, Tara stayed close behind.

"Bakura!" Atem shouted up at the hole in the cliff. Bakura emerged slowly along with about 40 of his own soldiers, this they were not expecting.

"Just wait." Atem commanded his group.

"Bakura this has to stop, there's no reason to continue and to many people have died already!" Atem called up to him.

"Your wrong Pharaoh, there's always a reason to continue. And I have something you need." Bakura shouted back bringing Anu out.

"Don't worry about me Tem, I am fine." She shouted. Bakura pushed her back into the cave and turned his attention back to Atem.

"We will defeat you!" Atem shouted up to him.

"Good luck." Bakura called back.

"Now." Atem commanded his soldiers. Bakura did the same and a battle commenced. Arrows were shot and soldiers were wounded.

"Atem get down." Tara shouted from her perch behind him. Atem turned to see her running up to him, she pushed him down just in time as an arrow whizzed by their heads.

The battle continued until Atem decided to take care of things himself.

"Stay here." He said to Tara. He jumped down from his spot and started to make his way up to Bakura wielding a sword of his own.

"You'd think he would learn by now that I'll never stay." Tara said laughing to herself.

Some of Bakura's soldiers had made their way down to their level and were fighting face to face. A heavy rain began to fall soaking Tara and the others. She made her way quickly up the side of the mountain grabbing a sword of her own from one of Bakura's fallen soldiers. She reached Atem just in time as Bakura took a swing at him that would have hit. Tara stuck her sword in the middle and blocked the blow.

"What are you doing here?" Bakura and Atem shouted at the same time.

"Helping you." She said as if it were nothing.

"Tara this is to dangerous, go back down." Atem yelled getting back to Bakura and the battle at hand. Tara blocked a few more blows helping Atem out.

"I told you to go back." Atem yelled at her.

"No!" I am staying here. Atem lunged at Bakura knocking him down. Atem turned his attention back to Tara.

"Please go back to where you were, you're not safe here." He said.

"Atem I have to protect you." She yelled over the sound of the rain.

Bakura pulled out his bow and arrow and prepared to shoot.

"Tara please, just…."

"Atem look out!" Tara shouted jumping in front of him.

He was confused at first but the second he saw Tara fall to the ground he understood.

"Tara no!" He said falling to the ground and holding her. The arrow had logged it's self in her left shoulder and blood had already started to seep through her borrowed uniform.

"Oh no!" Anu shouted from her spot inside the cave. She made her way over to Tara and Atem forgetting Bakura behind her. Once focus was off him Bakura made his way out of the line of fire and away from the battle.

"Is she okay?" Anu asked seriously.

"Yes she's fine." Atem said reassuring himself more than the others. Tara winced in pain.

"Tara you're going to be okay, I promise you." He said brushing wet hair from her face. The rain continued to fall around them.

"You never were a good liar Atem." Tara whispered quietly as she reached for his face but ended up wincing in pain anyway.

"Shhhh, it's okay just stay still, we'll get you help." Atem said starting to stand but Tara pulled him back down.

"No, just stay with me please." She pleaded.

"Tara, please you're going to be okay, you have to be okay." Atem said. Tara could tell he was crying but he couldn't see the tears from the rain.

"Atem, please promise me you'll never forget me." Tara said.

"I won't forget you Tara, you're going to be fine." Atem said. Tara let out what seemed like a laugh.

"It's okay, I know you don't want to admit that you know. Your too strong my love." She said pulling him down to her level and pressing her lips to his.

"I love you Atem, I will always love you." She said with tears running down her face.

"I love you too Tara." Atem said holding her as close as he could.

"Forever?" She asked.

"Forever." He answered. She pulled him in for a kiss again. He let her go, he could feel it. He pulled away not knowing what to do.

"Atem?" Anu asked. He screamed then, drawing all attention to himself if it hadn't been already. Anu knew and reached over to comfort him, but he was to strong for that, he pushed her away and called to his soldiers.

---------------------------

They weren't completely sold on the idea of bring Tara back to the palace but it meant to much to Atem not to. They road fast and reached the palace in about an hour. He stormed through the doors holding Tara. His guardians were at his side immediately.

"What would you like us to do sir?" Seto asked

"Here, you have place her soul in here." Atem said handing Seto the star necklace that hung round Tara's neck.

"But sir…."  
"JUST DO IT!" He yelled at him. Seto gathered the others to begin the process as Isis stepped over to Atem.

"She did love you." Isis said simply. Atem didn't answer just let a few tears fall as he watched them seal her soul.

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, so yeah sorry I should have warned you before hand that it was kinda sad, my bad. but don't worry it has a happy ending, you just have to wait till I post the last chapter and that should be by the end of the week so you don't have that long to wait. Plz review so I know how mad you all are at me. Love you!!!! thnx for reading!**

**~meg~**


	13. Forever

**Well this is it, the last chapter. I had to re-write it about 3 times cuse it was just wrong, and I knew how I wanted it and it refused to come out that way, gosh my stoopid brain. lol. Anyway I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, yeah. ENJOY and I'll warn you, one of my friends read this and cried, so if you cry easy I'd get a tissue, or two. **

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Today was Atem's 19th birthday.

He didn't plan on celebrating, he wasn't in the mood but his guardians felt otherwise and had planned a celebration anyway. He lay silently in his bed staring at the cealing, maybe if he didn't come out everything would simply go away. He knew this wasn't going to happen but he planned on trying anyway, so he continued to lay in bed, un-moving, that is until someone knocked on his door.

"Atem it's Kiya are you awake?" She called from the hallway. Kiya tended to be the first awake, at least out of the three of them. Anu slept till noon most of the time and for the past year he only woke when his guardians woke him.

"Yes I am awake." He called from the bed, still un-moving.

"May I come in?" She asked, always polite.

"Sure it's open." He answered. She opened the door slowly letting light from the hallway filter in till she shut the door.

"I thought you said you were awake?" She asked standing just inside the door.

"Yes, I said I was awake, I didn't say I was up." He answered matter-of-factly.

"Funny dear, but you should really get up the celebration is starting in a few hours." She said perching on the side of the bed. Atem moved to sit up, leaning against the wall behind him.

"A celebration I didn't ask for. I didn't want any of this." He said with a sigh.

" I know dear." She said taking his hand in hers. Tara had always described Kiya as the mother of their group and she was right. Ever since Kiya had moved into the palace with Anu she was watching over Atem. He was grateful for it, the first few months were hard and he was glad to have Kiya there to help make sure he took care of himself. He was truly grateful for her kindness.

"It won't be so hard, your friends will be there for you." She said reassuringly, he nodded.

"Thank you Kiya." He said.

"Your welcome, now let's get going." She said standing up and making her way back through his door.

Atem stood up slowly and made his way to his closet and changed into the outfit his guardians had told him to wear. A regular white top and white bottom with a blue stripe through it. He pulled his violet cape on for good measure and then stepped over to his mirror. He fixed his hear which was a mess from a rough night of sleep, or little sleep. He hadn't actually slept peacefully in almost a year. He then placed his gold headdress over it. Her necklace was already on, he never took it off, and he pulled his own millennium item over his head to hang with her own millennium star. He figured that would be good enough and with a sigh he stepped out into the hallway only to be greeted by someone else calling his name.

"ATEM!" She yelled. He turned around and saw the pink haired Anu running towards him. She stopped just in front of him and smiled up at him.

"Goodmorning Tem." She said

"Goodmorning Anu." He answered back. She smiled and then stood on tip-toe to reach Tara's star that hung from his neck.

"Good morning Tara." She whispered to it. This was a daily rituial for them so he was used ot it.

"And happy birthday to you." She said in a singsong voice.

"Thank you Anu." He said offering her a hug. She accepted it and then slipped from his grasp.

"And thank you again for letting Kiya and I stay here." She said.

"It's no problem, you two have been a lot of help to me, I should be thanking you." He said.

"Well then your welcome." She said making them both laugh.

"Join me for breakfast?" He asked offering her his arm

"Sure." She said taking it and making their way to the dining room.

They ate breakfast together talking about the celebration and what was planned for the day.

Atem had given the girls the day off to enjoy the celebration with him so they wouldn't have to dance today which he was sure the girls were grateful for. After eating they made their way to the throne room that was richly decorated for the day. His guardians were at his side in an instant asking him his opinion on a tapestry, where he wanted a table to sit, if he'd eaten yet and where the food was. Anu laughed quietly at their worried faces, they knew everything was going to turn out okay in the end; it was just getting there that was the problem. Atem sat down on his throne hoping to relax if even for a moment before all 6 guardians were in front of him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"It's just that with all the commotion of getting things ready for today we forgot to wish you a happy birthday." Isis said stepping out from the group.

"Well thank you, all of you. I understand though, you want things to be perfect." Atem reassured them.

"Yes, but we also understand that this is a hard day for you so we wanted to make sure everything was perfect." Seto said stepping up next to Isis.

"Thank you again, I am sure I'll have a wonderful time." Atem said.

"Guests are beginning to arrive, we should all prepare ourselves." Shimon said coming to stand next to Seto, even though his height didn't compare.

"Yes, shall we?" Isis said. This was Atem's cue to leave. Even though it was his party he had to be announced so he left the room to stand in the hall and wait for his name to be called. He stood for about five minutes before he heard Shimon call his name. The small crowd of about thirty friends, family, and other invited royals cheered as he entered the room. He stepped in front of his throne and Shimon quieted the crowd with a wave of his hand. He then looked at Atem expectantly. He was to make a speech, that's what Shimon had told him. He kept putting off thinking about what to say, he was never any good at speeches. He figured he'd just wing it, so he took a breath and began.

"Well first I'd like to thank you all for coming. Shimon, my advisor says I am supposed to make a speech but unfortunately the gift of public speaking was not passed on from my father." He said jokingly making the crowd laugh, including Shimon.

"So I suppose I'll have to do this anyway. I know the past year has been difficult for us. with the threat of evil rising again and then vanishing into the night. We can only hope he's gone for good." He said in seriousness.

"Many family members were lost this year." He looked around at the faces in the crowd, he couldn't find Anu of Kiya, it was then he realized they were next to him, standing with his guardians.

"Friends were lost to, and loved ones." He said reaching up to touch the star and ring that hung from his neck. Kiya had wrapped an arm around Anu who he realized was quickly wiping tears from her eyes.

"But not everyone was lost. And we have to be able to lean on those we have left for support." He said.

"I lost someone especially close to me." He said and then took a second to make sure he could continue.

"It was hard at first, learning to deal with the fact that I would never see her anymore.' He said trying with everything to hold it together. Everyone knew who he was talking about so it didn't matter anyway.

"But I had some people to lean on, my guardians were there for me but so were two very special people." He turned to Anu and Kiya and motioned for them to join him. Slowly they made their way next to him.

"May I present Ifenanu and Kiya. Both girls were very close to Tara and are good friends of mine as well." He said offering them each a hug.

"So today I would like to celebrate them as well as me." He announced bringing shock to the girls faces.

"Enjoy!" He said letting the festivities begin.

People congratulated him on his birthday and on an exceptional speech.

Music had begun to play and people forgot that their was ever anything wrong and begain to enjoy themselves. Even his guardians looked like they were having a good time. Atem decided to take a break from the commotion and stepped out onto the balcony looking down at the rose garden; he let a smile come across his face at pleasant memories and reached up to touch the engagement ring that hung around his neck. That and Tara's millennium star were the only things he had left of Tara besides memories. He closed his eyes and pictured her standing beside him. She'd give him a kiss and wish him a happy birthday.  
"Wow 19 whole years, you getting old." She'd probably say something like that. He laughed silently to himself. It's true he missed her terribly but he was trying so hard to move on but he knew he never would. Tara was his one true love and he was glad he got the change to be with her, even if it was shorter than he wanted.

"Well there you are." He turned around to find Anu and Kiya standing in the door of the balcony.  
"How are you doing?" Anu asked moving next to him.

"I am doing okay, better." He said looking out to the rose guardian.

"You really didn't' have to do that today dear, this is your day." Kiya said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I know but I didn't think it was right that Tara had her own day and you two didn't get recognized, you really helped me." He said. Tara was fully recognized as part of Egypt's history and a day of celebration in her name.

"We'll always remember her." Kiya said reassuringly.

"Why don't you come back in with us, have some fun before the party's over." Anu suggested pulling on his arm.

"Sure why not." He said laughing and following Anu and Kiya back in to the throne room.

The celebration lasted late into the night and Atem was the last to leave the throne room and make his way back to his own room. He changed slowly draping his cape over a chair and laying his shirt down next to it, heat in Egypt was just as bad at night. He lay down in his bed and turned on his side; he hoped to see Tara's blue eyes looking back at him but was greeted with emptiness instead. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh trying to get rid of the lump in his throat but it was no use, he let the tears fall anyway grateful that he was alone. He lay in silence for a while longer until he heard a sound behind him.

"Atem." It was a voice, but a voice he hadn't heard in a while and he was suddenly confused, he turned around and his assumptions were confirmed. There she stood, in the same beautiful white outfit she wore when he proposed to her.

"Tara?" He questioned. He wasn't sure if this was real or if he was hallucinating from to many nights without sleep.

"Happy birthday my love." She said stepping close to his bed. He sat up slowly leaning on his elbows.

"Is this real?" He asked looking at her.

"I am not alive my love, if that's what you mean." She explained sitting next to him.

"So then I am hallucinating?" He asked.

"No, well not really. I wanted to visit you." She said crawling over him to lay her head on his chest.

"How are you my love?" She asked looking up at him with her blue eyes. He wasn't sure what was happening but he was okay with it.  
"I've been doing okay, better." He said wrapping his arm around her.

"And the girls?" She asked.

"Today was hard, for all of us. But there doing okay." He answered.

"I am glad they're doing okay." She said.

"I am sorry if I hurt you, it was never my intent, I only wanted to help." She whispered into his chest. The lump in his throat was back.

"I know you did, its okay." He said moving his hand to touch her cheek. She leaned up and softly kissed him.

"I've missed you my love." She whispered to him.

"I've missed you too." He said. She glanced down at the necklace that was now laying on his chest. She smiled as she lightly touched the engagement ring and the star.

"I never take them off." He told her. She smiled and a few tears fell on his chest. He pulled her close and let a few tears of his own fall.

"I am sorry." She whispered again, he kissed her head.

"It's okay my love." He said reassuringly.

They lay together for what seemed like hours, not talking just enjoying being together again. Tara slowly lifted her head from his chest and planted another kiss on his lips.

"I have to leave now my love." She whispered. His face fell and she could tell he was disappointed.

"I am sorry love, but remember even though you can't see me, I am always with you." She said pointing to the necklace. He nodded his head in understand. She kissed him again letting a few stray tears fall.

"I love you Tara." He whispered.

"I love you too Atem." She said giving him one last kiss and then she was gone again, but her last word floated around him.

"Forever." She said, he knew she meant it, they would always be together.

"Forever." He whispered into the night. Then he closed his eyes and for the first time in almost a year the prince of Egypt slept peacefully.

**------------------------------------------------------**

**THE END!!!!!**

**Yay!! I feel accomplished!!! Okay so I hope you liked it. I am pretty proud of it, it's better than the first 2 were, lol. So anyway that's it. and thank you for reading but please reveiw, just a simple 'hey that was good' is fine but it really let's me know how you all feel about it and I'd like to know. So thank you for reading and sticking with me through my 2 year writers block (Still hitting myself for that one) love you all!!!!!**

**~meg~**


End file.
